O Violino e a Rosa
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: O amor verdadeiro se guarda no coração, mesmo quando ele não está conosco.
1. O Despertar da Rosa

* * *

"Para que os Teus servos possam cantar as maravilhas dos Teus atos admiráveis, absolve as faltas dos seus lábios impuros, senhor."

Paolo Diacono

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Um

* * *

__

O VENTO LESTE ARREBENTAVA com imensa força na encosta que subia à quase cem metros de altura, formando uma muralha se vista de dentro de qualquer embarcação. Mas lá no topo, o pasto verde e fofo era brilhante e impecavelmente cuidado, e as roupas no varal tremulavam como a bandeira inglesa logo acima da casa, hasteada com honra e orgulho por seus moradores. Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos recolhia as roupas, dobrando-as cuidadosamente e guardando-as num cesto logo a seus pés. Vez ou outra ela fitava a vastidão azul em busca de alento e sem encontrá-lo, tornava ao seu afazer. Então, uma sineta suave tocou, mas não era a que havia na casa, os serviçais tinham ordens expressas para não se aproximarem dela, e uma vela amarelada apareceu por detrás dos rochedos logo abaixo do penhasco. A sineta tornou a tocar impaciente e um homem dependurou-se nos cordames pelo lado de fora da embarcação. A mulher, de cima do penhasco, o reconheceu de imediato e seu sorriso se abriu de um lado a outro do rosto. Ela correu pela borda do penhasco rindo e acenando, enquanto uma das mãos segurava o vestido para não tropeçar e cair. O homem soltou uma das mãos do cordame e acenou de volta, até a embarcação desaparecer por entre o rochedo seguinte. A mulher correu para casa, vestiu um casaco, e desceu impulsivamente a estrada de pedras que levava para a cidade sem esperar pela caleche. Era um bom pedaço de caminho a ser percorrido, mas a pequena e delicada mulher não se desencorajou e seguiu firme e certa de seu objetivo.

No píer de Portsmouth, os canhões ribombaram, anunciando a chegada da esquadra inglesa, sob o comando do esplêndido almirante George Kipling. O extenso porto, com sua usual algazarra, se alvoroçou ainda mais e até mesmo os comerciantes locais trataram de varrer o dormente de suas portas para receber qualquer um dos oficiais de tão digna esquadra.

Assim que a última embarcação acostou, os oficiais desceram ao trapiche do ancoradouro e depois de algumas instruções ministradas por lorde Kipling no deque, dispersaram-se cada qual com um intento específico: os centros de abastecimento. O único a não se dirigir imediatamente para lá foi o capitão Jack Aubrey, que girou nos tornozelos e tornou ao portaló de sua embarcação, mantendo-se à beira, ereto e com os braços atrás das costas, fitando a entrada do cais de número seis. Seus olhos se aguçaram quando uma jovem mulher passou apressada por entre os estivadores e sorriu alegre assim que o viu. Num salto Jack alcançou o trapiche e se pôs a caminhar rápido até ela. Quando finalmente se encontraram, ele enlaçou-a com os braços e lhe deu um abraço apertado e saudoso. Havia muito tempo que não a via.

— Que bom que tornou inteiro, meu amor - disse a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, enquanto apalpava-lhe os braços.

— Minha querida Sophia, o mar é meu maior amigo - respondeu Jack, afastando-a e indicando o cais adiante como direção. - Vamos agora, tenho alguns negócios a resolver. E logo estarei em casa somente para você.

Por entre os amarrados, carregados de bagagem e estivadores, os dois caminharam sem presa, pois a certeza de permaneceriam juntos por muito tempo, agora, era clara e forte. Jack Aubrey tomou a direita, em direção ao escritório do oficial-comandante, e sua esposa, a senhora Aubrey, tornou a subir a ladeira que a levaria para casa.

Na casa no topo do morro, bem além da cidade, o clima formoso e feliz do teatro não havia afetado em nada os humores.

— Aquele pirralho sem-vergonha! Pé-de-chinelo imundo! Conseguiu a nau sem ter pelo menos feito uma presa de valor! - Jack Aubrey berrava aos quatro ventos, mas nem se dava conta disso, sua voz era costumeiramente forte e tanto mais agora tão indignado estava.

— Jack querido, não se exalte. Veja como está falando de seu amigo. Beba um pouco de chá...

— Chá? Chá? Oferece chá a um homem que precisa muito mais de um trago do que...

— Querido, não quero que você fique mais exaltado ainda. Por favor, beba o chá e sente-se aqui comigo - ela lhe indicou o sofá.

Jack fitou a mulher por instantes, baixou os olhos e apanhou a xícara, para ir se sentar ao lado dela.

— Ele é seu amigo.

— Amigo da onça, isso sim!

— Ora, Jack, como o pobre iria saber sobre a promoção?

Jack não respondeu, olhava-a com seriedade.

— Não o recebi bem esta manhã?

— Oh, minha cara, com toda certeza que sim - respondeu Jack ainda sem nada beber, apenas fitava-a compenetrado, certamente pensando na nau que acabara de perder para o desnaturado e mal saído das fraldas Jake Jankins, capitão-tenente de meia tigela.

— Pois bem, já deveria ter esquecido essa história então.

As palavras da esposa não conseguiam penetrar a invisível barreira que mantinha preso os pensamentos do marido. Mas foi quando ela lhe tirou a xícara de chá intacta das mãos que Jack percebeu-lhe a presença novamente. E Sofia tinha o colo inteiramente despido, os braços delicados e brancos tocando as mãos de Jack, o que fez qualquer fiapo de Jake Jankins ou da nau, ou de qualquer jargão marítimo sumir por completo de seu cérebro. Sorriu maroto e com as pontas dos dedos tocou os seios dela, delicada e suavemente, para depois mergulhar seus lábios neles.

E naquela hora, Jack Aubrey nem se lembrou de que a chalupa _Sophie_ era o único comando que lhe restava.

O bater intermitente e quase inaudível do pé descalçado do sapato escondido sob o complexo e elaborado vestido azul-celeste bordado indicava que a mulher na primeira fileira, à terceira cadeira do centro para fora, estava completamente envolta pelo dueto do violino e do cravo. Volta e meia ela mexia os lábios num profundo sorriso e, sem perceber, ofegava deslumbrada com a composição. Qualquer pessoa poderia ver a excitação e o prazer nos olhos dela, mas ninguém fazia idéia de que a mulher era a condessa de _Norwich_, porque, certamente, uma condessa não se sentaria em meio à multidão, bem diante do palco.

Era noite de estréias no teatro e alguns dos mais renomados artistas se apresentavam. No entanto, o centro das atenções não eram os flautistas ou os violinistas e muito menos os pianistas, e, sim, a realeza, que estava toda concentrada no balcão principal e para o qual todos os monóculos e binóculos eram apontados. O rei e a rainha, mais o duque de Winchester, conversavam na bancada, alheios a todo aquele assédio visual.

Após as apresentações, os oficiais, comerciantes mais abastados e outro tanto de pessoas privilegiadas se encontrariam numa recepção, na casa do comandante naval de Portsmouth, o oficial-comandante Hartcher. A festa de boas vindas ao almirante Kipling, ou lorde Kipling, como todos carinhosamente o chamavam em terra, fora totalmente organizado pela senhora Hartcher, esposa do comandante. Ela teve a magnífica idéia - sem falar na sorte pela chuva não se precipitar -, de organizar as mesas e a pista de danças em seu invejável jardim. As laranjeiras serviam de sustentação às lamparinas, dando aconchego aos arredores de cada mesa.

Os oficiais, como sempre, dividiam-se por hierarquia, em pequenos grupos de afeto, dispensando atenção às esposas vez ou outra. E as esposas estavam sentadas nos fundos da pista de dança, entretidas com a apresentação saudosa de um pequeno dueto entre um violino e um violoncelo.

Jack Aubrey conversava indiferente com outros dois capitães, e, a não ser pela esposa que o vigiava, parecia ter esquecido a rixa com o melhor amigo, porque Jack conversava com Jake Jankins e com o almirante Boile como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas o tempo em noites de festa corria devagar e perdia espaço para a bebida. E era com esta que a senhora Aubrey mais se preocupava, conhecia a fama de beberrão do marido e toda indiscrição que o álcool lhe causava quando em excesso em seu cérebro. Apesar disso, Jack era um homem de grande respeito, confiança e honra, nenhum outro homem poderia negar.

Ao lado da anfitriã, a senhora Aubrey rodeava o salão com o propósito de cuidar do marido.

— É uma vergonha o que tenho de fazer, Meg, vigiá-lo dessa forma... não gosto disso.

— Eu sei, Sophia querida, mas conhecemos o nosso Jack e sabemos que a qualquer momento ele pode se rebaixar e causar grande mal a si mesmo.

—Ah, por Deus, não sei quanto tempo ainda posso suportar. Esses oficiais circundando Jack...

— Eles divertem-se com Jack, ele é uma ótima companhia.

— Vou até lá, Meg. Estou cansada. Desculpe-me.

— Não se incomode comigo, já é bem tarde, querida. Vá e tente levar seu marido para casa. - A senhora Hartcher sorriu amavelmente e despediu-se da amiga.

A jovem senhora Aubrey se aproximou da roda de oficiais com um jovial sorriso.

— Eis a mulher de quem gostaria de desfrutar a noite toda - disse o comandante Hartcher com os dentes arreganhados. Não era usual vê-lo alegrar-se tanto, mas havia uma explicação para aquilo.

— Senhores - cumprimentou ela com uma breve reverência e tomou o braço do marido.

— Devo admitir, comandante Aubrey, o senhor tem um ótimo gosto para mulheres - brincou o comandante.

— Na verdade, comandante, fui eu quem o escolhi - a senhora Aubrey respondeu à brincadeira, mas Jack não achou graça, desviou os olhos para o outro lado do jardim.

— Ora, vamos, meu caro capitão - Hartcher entendeu que a piadinha tinha sido mal interpretada -, a jovem Sophia pode afirmar muito bem o que falo.

— Com toda certeza - respondeu ela.

Mas Jack, apesar da nesga de sorriso tentando se abrir em seu rosto desculpou-se e pediu licença, dizendo estar cansado. O comandante, ao tomar a mão da senhora Aubrey para se despedir, completou:

— Venha a minha casa, capitão Aubrey, para jantarmos juntos no próximo domingo. E traga sua estimada esposa.

O caminho para casa foi feito em silêncio sepulcral, a fricção entre as rodas e a terra era a música de fundo, bumbando com os solavancos excessivos, já que Jack ordenara ao cocheiro que seguisse para casa o mais rápido possível. O cocheiro mal desceu para abrir a porta da carruagem e Jack já estava no dormente, entrando sem nem ao menos esperar por Sophia. Ela entrou devagar na casa, tirando o casaco devagar, dependurando-o no cabide da entrada e somente depois seguindo para o quarto, onde sabia que iria encontrar o marido. Na cama, deitado de costas, com as mãos sobre a cabeça, estava Jack.

— Sabe que eu não suporto o que você me faze passar diante deles.

— Ora, vamos, Jack querido, foi apenas uma brincadeirinha. Não irá ficar zangado comigo por causa disso, não é?

Jack a encarou, os olhos castanho-escuros dela cintilavam como estrelas, e o vestido azul claro de tecido mole e esvoaçante o fizera sentir ciúmes a noite toda.

— Tire esse maldito vestido! - urrou. - Que moda é essa que deixa as partes... as partes... - e ele apontou o dedo para o colo desnudo dela.

Sophia sorriu, aproximando-se dele, e deixou o vestido deslizar lentamente por seu corpo, como que o acariciando, e parar no chão, sob seus pés.

O entardecer do domingo continuou tão nebuloso quanto a manhã, chuvas esparsas, mas fortes, molhavam a estrada enquanto a carruagem dos Aubrey atravessava o porto na direção da casa do comandante Hartcher. Jack mantinha a cara feia, ainda indignado por não ter se desfeito da velha _Sophie_ e conseguido a boa e muito mais nova, _Relic_, agora em posse do ordinário Jake Jankins, um inexperiente capitão que conseguira, sabe-se lá como, o comando daquela magnífica nau.

O comandante recebeu os convidados com pompa, ele gostava de se mostrar, tinha cacife para tal, e era genioso, mas também um homem de boa índole. Costeletas de porco, cordeiro regado a especiarias e acompanhamentos diversos, o jantar teve direito a tudo o que um comandante poderia pagar. O melhor vinho foi servido, e não menos do que quatro garrafas foram bebidas.

— Se não a ofendo, devo dizer que a senhora é uma beberrona, senhora Aubrey. No melhor sentido da palavra.

— Acredito que o senhor queira dizer degustadora - ela riu sozinha.

— Certo, certo - riu-se o comandante, já tonto pelo vinho, assim como o resto de seus convidados. - E devo dizer que me surpreendi, minha cara senhora, quando soube que era com a senhora que o comandante Aubrey, aqui, se casou.

— E porque a surpresa, comandante? - quis saber ela, o copo de vinho indo aos lábios.

— Bem... a senhora sempre foi uma menina muito inteligente, e homens do mar, como eu e o comandante Aubrey, não devem se casar como mulheres inteligentes, se é que a senhora me entende?

Sophia abriu a boca para responder, mas a senhora Hartcher falou com antecedência:

— Sim, pois, acham que mulheres inteligentes são perversas e maliciosas - e bufou com o insulto.

— A mente de uma mulher como a da senhora Aubrey, minha cara esposa, é evoluída, e evolução abre caminhos.

— Talvez o senhor esteja me confundindo com uma mulher sem rumo, senhor comandante. O que não sou. Sei muito bem o que quero e onde quero chegar - respondeu Sophia, sem tirar os olhos do oficial de alto escalão.

— Continua a mesma menina, como posso ver - ele riu alto. - Sabe, Aubrey, meu caro, já desejei desposar essa menina.

Os olhos de Jack foram do comandante à esposa e de volta ao comandante.

— Surpreendi seu marido, senhora, pela primeira vez na vida, acredito - e riu alto novamente. - Sim, mas o pai de Sophia não foi a favor. Se o tivesse conhecido, capitão, diria que os dois são a mesma pessoa.

— Meu pai - Sophia Aubrey riu alto - não passava de um romântico inveterado. Sempre quis que eu me casasse-me por amor. E conseguiu!

Jack Aubrey não se encontrava para muitas palavras, ainda estava ressentido com a escolha do comandante, a decepção lhe fora amarga e muito grande. Sophia, porém, percebendo que a conversa do oficial superior se estendia para um caminho desagradável e desconfortável, dirigiu-se à senhora Hartcher, convidando-a para respirar um pouco de ar puro, insinuando que o charuto do comandante a desagradava (muito ao contrário, trazia a tona lembranças memoráveis de seu pai).

— Vejo que ainda está desgostoso com a minha decisão, Jack - murmurou Hartcher aproximando o rosto do ouvido do outro.

— Deveras.

Os dois se fitaram cuidadosamente.

— Cuidado, meu caro - alertou o comandante. - Mas tudo a seu tempo.

— Não irei discutir com o senhor, comandante, no entanto, confesso estar muito decepcionado com sua escolha. Jake Jankins não é o que se pode chamar de um mestre e comandante. - Jack coçou a cabeça e mirou as mulheres na sala ao lado. - Minha Sophia tenta a todo custo fazer-me esquecer disso, mas involuntariamente não posso.

— Eu rogo que sigas o conselho dela - falou Hartcher, apontando disfarçadamente para a esposa do colega.

Passava da meia-noite quando Jack e Sophia foram se deitar. Na verdade, Jack se encontrava esticado na cama e o pensamento contundindo a _Relic._ Sophia deitou ao lado dele, abraçando-o e recostando o rosto no peito desnudo do marido.

— Eu queria tanto aquela nau - murmurou confessando pela milionésima vez.

— Jack...

— Não, não me faça esquecer o que desejo. Seu corpo me inebria, me aquece e me conforta, mas não quero esquecer que EU poderia estar no comando...

— Você não pode tê-lo, é impossível já que já possui outro comandante. Talvez logo apareça outro navio...

— E outro comandante.

— Ora, Jack querido, me orgulho do homem que você é, com o navio que tem...

— Chalupa - consertou erguendo o dedo. - Chalupa. - E se pôs de pé, saindo do quarto.

Nos dias seguintes não houve melhora no humor de Jack Aubrey e até mesmo os oficiais s_ophies_ perceberam que seu comandante estava além do irritadiço. O tom de comando era ácido. E foi mais do que irritado que Jack zarpou para nova busca e apreensão nos mares além. Foram longos e solitários dias para a senhora Aubrey, que foi deixada em casa sem ao menos uma razoável despedida.

A porta do escritório oficial do comandante Hartcher abriu com leveza e por ela passou uma mulher de pouco mais de vinte anos.

— Minha estimada senhora Aubrey - o comandante arreganhou os dentes, solícito, e se aproximou dela com a mão estendida, tomando a dela e beijando-a. - Veio saber de Jack? Quando volta a casa? - indagou indicando uma cadeira.

— Na verdade, comandante, se não for ousadia demais, gostaria de saber o que foi que Jack fez para não merecer o comando de uma verdadeira nau.

O sorriso do comandante Hartcher desapareceu dos lábios e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, indo sentar-se sobre a mesa, defronte a senhora Aubrey.

— Não seria conveniente a senhora vir até aqui com tal intenção, primeiro porque jamais lhe daria tal resposta e segundo, porque não é um assunto que lhe concerne - ele foi seco.

— Pois eu acredito que me diga respeito, sim. Jack é meu marido e é a mim que ele recorre quando algo não lhe faz bem...

— Então é a senhora quem veste as calças na casa do capitão Aubrey? - ele foi sarcástico, ofendendo-a de propósito.

— Não, não senhor. Apenas quero o melhor para ele.

— A Marinha Real também, senhora Aubrey. Mas tudo ao seu tempo.

Ela se calou por um momento, mas logo continuou:

— Eu sei que o senhor tem grande poder aqui, senhor Hartcher, e que o almirante Kipling permite que o senhor escolha os oficiais e suas respectivas naus, mas...

— Mas o quê, senhora? Irá se reportar a ele porque eu não dei uma embarcação descente a seu marido? - Houve outra longa pausa e as feições do comandante tornaram a ser gentis. - É maravilhoso que se importe com a carreira de seu marido, senhora, mas tenho a certeza de que ele sabe cuidar muito bem dela. Agora, se me dá licença, aguardo a visita da condessa de Norwich.

A senhora Aubrey saiu do escritório quieta, com certo arrependimento no peito e com medo de que o comandante Hartcher contasse a Jack sobre sua visita. Ao chegar ao térreo e antes de alcançar a porta de saída, avistou uma mulher alta e muito bem vestida, com cabelos negros presos num ordenado e inovador coque. Pequenas pedrinhas de diamante deixavam o penteado da mulher muito elegante e ostentavam todo o dinheiro que ela deveria possuir. A mulher passou como se não houvesse uma alma viva no saguão e subiu a escadaria de forma decidida, sabendo exatamente aonde queria ir.

A chalupa de guerra _Sophie_ tornou ao porto de Portsmouth com duas presas de alto valor, mas o valor pago por elas havia sido alto, doze dos tripulantes haviam perdido a vida na emboscada e Jack Aubrey não via como poderia remediar a situação da chalupa para poder partir novamente a singrar os mares em busca de honras à coroa.

Para piorar a situação, Jake Jankins ancorara a _Relic_ naquele porto também, e vinha sorridente e com o braço estendido para cumprimentar Jack. A contragosto, Jack apertou a mão de Jake, mas sem deixar transparecer seu desafeto, que só fizera crescer durante sua estadia no mar, e convidou-o para tomar uma bebida, logo mais, quando terminassem os trabalhos no cais.

Ao olhar adiante, Jack viu Sophia sorrindo e acenando e sentiu um calor subir em seu peito, tendo a certeza de que ficaria bem nos braços dela. Caminhou até o cais, abraçou-a e depois de combinarem o horário do jantar, separaram-se, seguindo a seus afazeres.

Às três horas, depois de tomar um agradável banho na estalagem onde se hospedou, Jake seguiu para a taverna onde encontraria Jack para tomarem uma bebida e colocarem a conversa em dia. Andando pela calçada apinhada e observando tudo ao redor, Jake quase não conseguiu desviar do alto homem que abria caminho pela multidão sem qualquer respeito, e ainda pôde vê-lo desrespeitar um grupo de senhoras ao dobrar a esquina. Um baque seco e um encontrão o trouxeram à realidade: ele próprio estava causando tumulto.

— Perdoe-me, senhora, não foi minha intenção - disse reverenciando e apontando o dedo para trás, mas sem qualquer efeito às damas a sua frente. Os olhos da senhora de baixa estatura estavam arregalados sobre Jake e ele pôde ouvir um insulto vindo dela. No entanto, a outra mulher, quase tão alta quanto ele, sorria divertida e o fitava como se o conhecesse.

— Marian - advertiu a mais alta -, creio que o comandante não tenha nos visto. A culpa é totalmente de Sir Ralph. Você viu como ele estava alterado ao sair do escritório do almirante.

Marian, a serviçal, não voltou a falar, no entanto, continuava parecendo contrariada. Jake sorriu para a alta senhora, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia outra reverência e, desta vez, parado, acompanhou o distanciamento das duas mulheres.

Naquela mesma tarde, Sophia saiu para comprar tudo o que precisava para preparar um delicioso jantar ao marido recém chegado. Depois de feita a feira, passou pela casa da senhora Hartcher para entregar uma manta que bordara e foi convidada para tomar chá em companhia dela e de outras amigas, entre elas Janet Jankins, que chegara de Plymouth naquela manhã.

— É óbvio que seu filho é um excelente oficial, mas sua amizade com a condessa deve ter lhe aberto caminhos - era Ema Kipling, esposa do almirante, que tentava fazer Janet Jankins confessar qualquer segredo.

— Ora, Ema, meu filho não conhece a condessa. Ele sempre estudou longe de casa e depois foi para o mar.

— Não venha me dizer que ela não quer o seu bem. Soube que vocês são grandes amigas e que a condessa lhe estendeu os braços quando seu marido perdeu tudo.

— Realmente não poderei negar isso. Ela me ajudou muito e jamais poderei retribuir o favor. Mas não é por ter tal amizade que eu abusaria a pedir mais ajuda. Se meu filho subiu de posto na hierarquia por conta própria ou com ajuda da condessa, não posso afirmar, somente posso dizer que teria sido outra vez privilegiada com essa graça.

— Não se ofenda, Janet - Ema sorriu e tocou a mão da outra -, nós estamos enciumadas, se é que me entende. Quem nos dera ter um pouco de sua afinidade com aquela influente mulher. Você poderia nos apresentar...

Janet sorriu, achando graça e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

— O que dizem sobre ela é verdade? - a jovem senhora Aubrey interrompeu as gargalhadas.

— E o que dizem sobre ela? - quis saber Janet. - Suponho que os boatos maliciosos sobre seus costumes e tratamento.

Sophia olhou para a senhora Hartcher e balançou a cabeça assentindo.

— Minha cara menina, a condessa é uma mulher vivida e auto-suficiente. Não precisa de ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer ou regrar-lhe a vida. E como é viúva, homens tentam se casar com ela. Ou melhor, com seus bens - e Janet riu. - Ou até tornarem-se seus amantes. A condessa, no entanto, é seletiva nesse ponto e muito reservada. Não é qualquer um que chega e a conquista, por isso os homens inventam maldades sobre ela. Não que ela não seja uma pessoa difícil. Claro que é! Assim como cada uma de nós pode ser. Mas ela pode criar desafetos, mais do que nós, porque tem poder e dinheiro.

A explicação pareceu saciar por completo a curiosidade de Sophia, porque ela se calou e se reservou apenas a ouvir o que as outras comentavam. Por fim, depois de se despedir de todas as mulheres, Sophia foi interceptada por Janet quando já estava à porta.

— Você terá a oportunidade de conhecer a condessa, Sophia, e depois me conte o que achou dela, certo?

Jantares e confraternizações serviam tanto para a socialização quanto para as resoluções de transações comerciais. E Portsmouth, sendo um grande centro econômico e militar, tinha certas peculiaridades, como os bailes, as peças teatrais e operas, além dos concertos promovidos pela senhora Kipling, que adorava se mostrar para as outras mulheres. Bem, em verdade, para os outros homens. E uma cidade tão grande e populosa era palco de muitas distrações. Uma delas, em particular, era a comemoração do dia patrício de São George: toda uma gama de atrações era organizada durante meses, mas o que era mais que esperado eram os fogos de artifícios provindos da China, vistos dos grandes e exuberantes jardins do castelo de _Portchester_, pertencente ao conde de _Fareham_.

A tradição era regada a muito vinho, comida e dança. E o baile tinha início logo depois do anoitecer, no salão de festas do castelo, onde, como há séculos atrás, um porteiro de auditório era incumbido de apresentar os convidados que chegavam. Os habitantes do castelo estavam empenhados nos preparativos e organização da recepção dos convidados.

O assunto da tarde já havia sido esquecido por muitos, mas a corte era um lugar de desconfiança, logo, deveriam estar cochichando pelos cantos o quão belo era o navio vermelho-sangue da condessa de Norwich e o que diabos ela estaria querendo ali. O navio também não passara despercebido aos olhos dos oficiais da Marinha Real e estes tinham a certeza de que boa coisa não seria, já que a realeza, quando aparecia por lá, sempre decidia aumentar ou cobrar um novo imposto.

— Isto foi entregue ontem pela manhã, querido - Sophia chegava com um abraço e uma carta selada nas mãos.

— Primeiro quero passar um tempo com você, depois poderei ler qualquer coisa que quiser.

— Mas é importante, Jack. Quase se extraviou no caminho, pelo que me disse o mensageiro.

— Tudo bem, quanto tempo poderei mesmo perder com essa leitura - brincou Jack ao tomar a carta das mãos da esposa. Ao se deparar com o selo que lacrava o papel não o reconheceu. E por mais que tentasse se recordar dos selos e brasões que conhecia, aquele em particular jamais tinha visto. Abriu a carta com certo receio, talvez fosse alguma amante que tivesse tomado coragem e quisesse estragar sua relação com Sophia, mas ao passo em que corria os olhos pela letra impecável, inclinada e arredondada, esse pensamento grotesco se afastava velozmente.

— De quem é?

— Da... é da condessa de Norwich - e sorriu ao ler os números que precediam o cifrão. - Ela agradece pelo aluguel do chalé nas colinas.

— Oh, então foi para ela que o senhor O'Connor alugou o chalé - Sophia parecia desconcertada, mas a verdade era que ela estava morrendo de vontade de conhecer a condessa e a mulher estivera tão perto e em sua propriedade o tempo todo. Que cega. - Devemos uma visita a ela - completou empolgada.

— Talvez você deva ir, minha cara. Eu tenho muito que resolver ainda.

A senhora Aubrey, porém não fez a visita, esperou para conhecer a condessa na festa daquela noite.

A condessa de Norwich recebera a fama de insuportável, intragável e insensível por conta dos cavalheiros da corte, o que era de se esperar, porque todos queriam se aproveitar da amizade ou desejavam manter uma relação muito pessoal com ela. E por se mostrar irredutível e deliberada quanto a sua desaprovação a bajuladores e pedantes, os rejeitados trataram de lhe dispor apelidos e descrever inverdades sobre relacionamentos que nem ao menos existiram. Mas o que não se podia negar era sua extrema beleza e o quão importante era sua presença na corte, porque ela fizera estreita amizade com a rainha e lhe fornecia os melhores tecidos que se tornavam magníficos vestidos de gala. Isso porque, o condado de Norwich era emergente centro têxtil, que alcançava mais conceito a cada dia.

O porteiro de auditório anunciou em forte tom:

— Do condado de Norfolk, a condessa de Norwich.

Rostos se viraram naquela direção, especialmente dos oficiais de alto escalão, curiosos para conhecerem a mulher que, contavam, assolava corações masculinos. Os olhos de Jack Aubrey não obtiveram atenção diferente, prenderam-se à condessa de tal forma que causaram constrangimento e ciúme à esposa. Então Jack soltou uma sonora gargalhada, chamando toda a atenção para si, e abriu caminho até onde a condessa tinha parado para cumprimentar o duque de Fareham.

— Não posso acreditar em meus olhos - Jack se dirigiu de forma impertinente à condessa, e os homens, especialmente os da corte, se aproximaram para ouvi-lo. Sophia Aubrey queria morrer tamanha a vergonha que estava sentindo.

Entretanto, a impertinência de Jack não foi sentida pela condessa, porque ela abriu um largo sorriso, surpresa ao fitar Jack Aubrey.

— Por São George! É você mesmo, Slimy?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o apelido e tomou a mão dela sem cerimônia, beijando-a e então confirmando:

— Sim. Sou eu.

— Não acredito!

— Não? Pois sou eu - disse Jack estendendo os braços e exibindo-se. - Em carne e osso. Aliás, muita carne.

— Não posso acreditar em meus olhos - ela disse depois de morder o lábio inferior e observá-lo.

— E por quê?

— Você, dentro desse uniforme imponente. Convenhamos, Slimy, você jamais foi um seguidor de regras.

— Oh, bem, quanto a isso... - ele deu de ombros ainda sorrindo - a vida muda a gente.

— Contudo, você sempre soube velejar muito bem - concluiu a condessa arrancando um sorriso ainda mais largo do rosto de Jack Aubrey. - Agora me diga quem é a jovem ao seu lado? Ela parece um tanto...

Somente naquele instante foi que Jack se deu conta de que a esposa estava ao seu lado.

— Essa é... essa é... a senhora Aubrey - falou um tanto constrangido, dando espaço para que Sophia pudesse se aproximar um pouco mais da condessa.

— É uma honra, senhora condessa - disse a jovem mulher.

— O prazer é todo meu, senhora, em conhecer a mulher que domou esse coração selvagem.

Os lábios da condessa sorriram, mas Jack pensou ter visto um leve desapontamento nos olhos dela, quando se fitaram pouco depois das apresentações e a condessa não quis permanecer em companhia deles. Decepcionado, Jack fez uma breve mesura, seguindo a condessa com os olhos, e foi quando entendeu o porquê do distanciamento: logo atrás deles estavam alguns cavalheiros cortesãos, gracejando e zombando em voz alta o suficiente para que toda aquela parte do salão ouvisse.

Os oficiais amigos de Jack chegaram com uma chuva de perguntas sobre a condessa, mas este desconversou de imediato, inserindo o nome de Jake Jankins na roda, pois o moço recebera uma condecoração por ter resgatado do mar o comandante do _Starlight_. Entretanto, Jack tinha o pensamento na mulher do outro lado do salão, lá os cavalheiros da corte entretinham-se em gracejar dos vestidos e ternos dos comerciantes emergentes.

Deitado em sua cama, o dia raiando nublado, Jack continuava a pensar na condessa. Queria ter alongado mais a conversa, queria ter lhe perguntado tantas outras coisas, especialmente sobre como ela se tornara uma condessa, mas conhecendo a família dela como conhecera, sabia que a educação que lhe deram a tornaria uma mulher de grande prestígio.

— O que foi, meu amor? - Sophia entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. - Faz horas que você está acordado. Por que não levantou?

Jack nada falou.

— Foi uma noite agradabilíssima.

— Sim, foi - ele retrucou.

— E você se portou tão bem.

Ele riu e se ajeitou na cama para receber o desjejum.

— Vocês, mulheres, são tão estranhas.

Sophia se afastou, indo sentar no largo batente da janela, que dava vistas para o porto.

— Você nunca me disse que conhecia a condessa - ela falou com certo remorso.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que Gussie era uma condessa, essa em especial. - Ao terminar a frase, Jack vislumbrou ciúme nos olhos da esposa. - Fomos criados juntos, você sabe - emendou logo depois, consertando a frase mal pensada.

— A condessa é a tal Gussie? Tive a impressão de que ela fosse bem mais nova do que você.

— Não. Eu a chamava de menina por conta do jeito meigo que tinha...

Se por um lado Sophia estava aliviada pelo marido ter esquecido a rixa com Jake Jankins, agora sua apreensão aumentara. Pensar num homem e num posto perdido era mil vezes melhor do que pensar em outra mulher.

— Tanto tempo se passou. Muita coisa deve ter mudado nela.

— Acredito que sim, da mesma forma como mudou em mim - e Jack sorriu, beijando a mão da esposa. - Mas devo discordar dos adjetivos que a ela empregam. Gussie sempre foi uma boa pessoa.

— Certamente que foi.

Jack fitou a esposa com espanto, não conhecia aquele lado áspero que ela apresentava agora.

— E você, meu querido, não pode ter sido má pessoa, porque o homem que você é hoje excede expectativas.

Jack soltou uma gargalhada, abraçou a esposa e a beijou.

À noite, Jake Jankins foi convidado para jantar na casa do almirante Kipling, onde encontrou a mãe e seu melhor amigo com a esposa, Jack Aubrey.

* * *


	2. Violino em desarranjo

* * *

_Capítulo Dois

* * *

___

O RISO NAQUELA NOITE era a arma perfeita de conquista para as jovens solteiras porque havia um grande contingente de oficiais desimpedidos no salão da casa do almirante Kipling. Mas apesar de serem formosas e virtuosas, as jovens não eram de todo a atração principal, a condessa de Norwich, assim que apareceu no hall, causou tal alvoroço nos oficiais que angariou para si, além de atenção, um punhado de inimigas. Mas a condessa não era mulher de se preocupar com inimizades, tolerava displicências e mordacidades mais do que qualquer um naquela sala, mais até do que o odioso comandante Hartcher.

Jake sorriu ao abraçar Jack e sentiu-se envergonhado ao cumprimentar a esposa dele, mas pouco depois, com um pouco de álcool correndo por seu cérebro, se soltou e até ousou contar uma piada. A mãe dele, Janet, completamente emocionada e orgulhosa, não saía de perto do filho, na intenção de ouvir todos os elogios que lhe eram dados. Mas a certa altura, depois que um alto e elegante comerciante a convidou para uma dança, a atenção de Janet alternou de foco.

O alvoroço chegou até o grupo em que Jack Aubrey estava. Kipling acabara de se juntar a eles e mal sorrira até aquele instante, quando a condessa de Norwich estendeu a mão enluvada para ele, cumprimentando-o copiosamente. O perfume dela avançou sobre os demais e Sophia Aubrey desviou o olhar para Meg Hartcher, que sorriu atenta à condessa.

— Espero que não tenha cancelado outro de seus importantes compromissos por minha causa, minha cara condessa - sorriu abobado o almirante Kipling.

— De modo algum. Há algumas pessoas que eu desejava há muito ver, como por exemplo, Janet Jankins - e a condessa olhou ao longe -, mas presumo que hoje não seja uma boa noite para colocarmos a conversa em dia. Ela parece... bem ocupada.

— Então irei apresentar à senhora uma pessoa em especial - disse Jack, estendendo a mão para ela e cumprimentando-a. A condessa tomou a mão dele, apertando-a, e depois a de Sophia Aubrey, que a fitou com olhos cinzentos.

— Nosso médico de bordo e o comandante de mar e guerra... - Jack mal terminou de falar e um alto homem de cabelos avermelhados deu um passo à frente.

— Muito prazer, doutor - a condessa estendeu a mão para o mono. - Que impressionante um médico se tornar comandante. Geralmente as duas funções estão longe de...

— Oh, não - Jack Aubrey gargalhou alto. - Não, não, cara condessa. Este é o doutor Maturin, nosso médico. E este aqui - Jack postou a mão sobre o ombro de um belo e jovem homem - é o comandante Jake Jankins, que a propósito, é filho de sua amiga Janet.

Depois de soltar a mão de Stephen Maturin e fitar o jovem chamado Jankins, a tom de surpresa na face da condessa não pôde ser disfarçado. E muito menos disfarce teve a paralisação e o silêncio de Jake, que estava estupefato perante a beleza da importante mulher. As mãos de ambos se cumprimentaram de leve e permaneceram unidas até que o pigarro de Jack se fez ouvir.

— É um prazer, honorável senhora.

A condessa riu alto.

— Há muito tempo que não ouço tal pronome - brincou divertida. - Então, finalmente, conheço o filho de Jan. Ora, ora, vejam só!

— Espero que não tenha se decepcionado - Jake disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Pareceu a Jack Aubrey que o jovem amigo perdera totalmente a timidez naquele momento.

— Não, não, muito pelo contrário, não poderia esperar por menos. Mas preciso lhe perguntar, comandante Jankins, andou esbarrando em mais alguém pelas ruas depois daquele dia?

— Vossa graça, a senhora pode rir de um pobre coitado como eu, mas acreditando em mim, já é o bastante. Juro que não perturbei outra pessoa sequer.

— É bom mesmo, comandante, o senhor se acostumar com a vida em terra firme, porque existem cidades muito mais populosas que Portsmouth, nas quais, com certeza, o senhor poderia se perder.

— A senhora graceja porque conhece esses lugares desde sempre - ele se fez de coitado, mas também brincando, e os dois riram juntos.

Os dentes brancos de Jake Jankins atraíram em muito a atenção da condessa porque mostrava o quão cuidadoso e asseado era consigo mesmo, uma raridade entre os homens, em especial entre os homens do mar.

— A senhora me concede esta dança? - interrompeu Jack Aubrey, estendendo a mão para a condessa.

— Mas é claro - ela afirmou sem pestanejar, e tomando o braço de Jack, seguiu-o até o centro do salão.

Jack Aubrey a conduzia com nenhum outro homem na dança, ele era ótimo dançarino, mas a condessa sentia certa frieza provinda dele. Os toques em sua mão e em sua cintura eram fortes e repletos de ordens. A certa altura, ela interrompeu-lhe os movimentos e o fitou com desaprovação.

— Comandante Aubrey, o que está acontecendo?

Prevendo que aquele ato arrebataria toda atenção para eles, Jack sorriu e estendeu a mão indicando a saída lateral. Quando já a sós, afastados do barulho, a condessa quis saber o motivo da dança quase descontrolada, mas para Jack não havia explicação plausível, não quando ele não poderia confessar os listáveis porquês.

— Acho que bebi demais - disse ele simplesmente, fitando um casal que ria alto logo adiante. - Perdoe-me.

— É melhor voltarmos ou sua esposa achará que você não lhe dispensa a atenção adequada.

Fitaram-se por alguns instantes, Jack tentado a responder, mas o tempo decorreu levando consigo a coragem de lançar palavras que talvez pudessem estragar por definitivo o momento. Voltaram para a roda de conversa e Sophia Aubrey enroscou-se rapidamente ao braço no do marido, mostrando à condessa quem era a verdadeira dona daquele coração. Mas Jake Jankins, alheio a qualquer picuinha que pudesse estar acontecendo, tomou a mão da condessa e conduziu-a para uma animada dança, e depois daquela para outra e mais outra. E assim, noite adentro, ele dançou e prendeu a atenção da mulher mais formidável no salão.

A manhã de segunda-feira despontou anuviada, mas era de grande importância para os oficiais da marinha mercante, porque zarpariam com uma valiosa carga em direção à _Hastings_, onde o duque os esperava com grande interesse. A escolta ficaria a cargo de naus da Marinha Real, e a escolha dos postos de comando deixou alguns homens muito satisfeitos, especialmente Jake Jankins, que amava o mar, mas estava mais do que feliz em permanecer em terra ao lado da mãe e podendo passar mais tempo com a condessa de Norwich.

Por outro lado, Jack Aubrey estava desgostoso e decepcionado, não com a marinha ou com seus comandantes, mas consigo mesmo e com o que vivenciava naquele momento. Reencontrar Gussie o tinha tirado de seu centro e vê-la como uma condessa o deixara transtornado. Queria dizer a ela o quão feliz estava por saber que ela passava bem, por saber que ela conseguira contornar a desgraça que a assolara quando o pai morrera, mas tudo o que conseguira fazer quando a encontrara fora tratá-la de forma desapropriada e displicente. Bem, vira-a por duas vezes apenas, mas em ambas sentira como se fosse engasgar, como se as palavras que deveriam ser ditas não quisessem sair. Pior ainda era Jake Jankins que primeiramente lhe roubara a nau de guerra e agora tentava roubar-lhe Gussie. E foi pensando na condessa que Jack Aubrey partiu com o resto da escolta rumo a _Hastings_.

Aquela semana chuvosa de abril foi a melhor semana da vida de Jake Jankins. Ele encontrara a mulher de sua vida e criara um forte laço de amizade com ela, apesar de ansiar bem mais do que tê-la como amiga. Feliz mesmo estava Janet que via o envolvimento do filho com a condessa como uma grande chance dele se sobressair ainda mais na Marinha Real. Ela observava os dois conversarem durante quase todas as tardes no solário, sobre a beleza da vida, os lugares pelo mundo afora a serem descobertos, sobre o que mais se poderia fazer em incansáveis tardes chuvosas como aquelas. Os três jantaram juntos todas as noites, em algumas delas em companhia dos Kipling. E assistiram a três óperas, no camarote principal, onde a condessa se emocionara e recebera como alento o lenço impecavelmente limpo de Jake para secar as doces lágrimas de contentamento por uma peça tão bem interpretada.

Com a tarde de sábado veio o tramontana e também a frota da marinha mercante e sua escolta, quase se arrastando para alcançar o ancoradouro. Um navio havia sido afundado, outros dois foram parcialmente danificados, um deles era a chalupa _Sophie_, e seu comandante parecia desvairado, tamanha sua ira. Diziam os marujos da _Sophie_ que fora uma maré de azar, que nada tinha dado certo desde a saída do porto. Aubrey não queria dar ouvido a tais especulações, mas sabia que não entrara de corpo e alma naquela missão. Seu tempo e pensamento não partiram junto a ele e a escolta, mas permaneceram fincados no chalé sobre a colina a leste, onde a condessa de Norwich pousava como se nada jamais houvesse ocorrido entre eles. Foi pensando nisso que pisou em terra e desviou dos oficiais superiores, indo entregar em mãos os relatórios de viagem e o diário de bordo ao almirante Kipling. Depois, sem parar para a costumeira conversa e bebida na taverna de Lil Woods, seguiu direto para casa. Lá chegando, trancou-se em seu escritório e tomou toda a garrafa de uísque que estava escondida na última gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

As batidas insistentes da esposa à porta o estavam tirando do sério, e ele sabia que se não tomasse uma atitude logo, a bebida o levaria a exagerar em seus atos. Abriu a porta com certa fúria, mas arrependeu-se em seguida, ao ver a expressão de medo e assombro no rosto de Sophia.

— Eu so... so... somente queria saber o que você deseja comer.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso - ele murmurou fitando a barra do vestido dela. - Preciso sair. Voltarei tarde...

— Jack, eu nem ao menos lhe dei as boas vindas.

Boas vindas. Ela queria lhe dar boas vindas e ele apenas pensando na maldita condessa.

— Façamos o seguinte - Jack disse, segurando o queixo dela, quando eu voltar, você me dá as boas vindas, está bem?

Ela sorriu um sorriso iluminado e a consciência de Jack quebrou-se em mil pedaços. Ele tornou a fechar a porta e se encostou a ela, os olhos vertendo lágrimas e as mãos nos cabelos. Precisava falar com Gussie, precisava saber o que ela sentia, o que ela pensava. Não interessava a resposta. Apenas precisava saber alguma...

Jack pensou em sair com a mesma roupa que chegara, mas isso somente atrairia atenção para si, e não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém a não ser da condessa. Vestiu uma calça qualquer e trocou o paletó, e saiu para a noite fresca.

Encontrou duas ou três pessoas que o pararam para conversar, queriam lhe dar condolências pela perda quase total da _Sophie_, não se importou em falar com eles, eram moradores da região, nada tinham haver com o mar. Contudo, mais adiante, perto da saída leste, um taberneiro lhe chamou, oferecendo uma bebida, era pai de um dos tenentes que Jack havia treinado, e ele estava feliz porque o filho subira de posto junto à tripulação do comandante Jankins. Foi naquele momento que tudo começou a desmoronar, a culpa tinha que ser de Jake Jankins, não restava dúvidas.

— O senhor pode nem estar sabendo ainda, já que chegou não faz muito tempo... - o homem lhe serviu outro caneco de cerveja, era um dinamarquês alto e peludo. - Acredito que meu filho irá se dar muito bem nas mãos de Jankins. Não que ele seja um grande capitão como o senhor, comandante Aubrey. Mas ao que parece - e o homenzarrão baixou a voz, como se isso fosse possível - é que o comandante Jankins está firmando laços com a condessa de Norwich.

Jack engasgou e espirrou cerveja para tudo quanto era lado.

— Os dois passaram a semana toda juntos. Eu sei o que digo e o que vejo. Não tem como sair do chalé sem passar por aqui... e tenho uma ótima vista da rua - completou, dando uma piscadela.

Jack, ainda tossindo, pagou pela cerveja, mesmo o dinamarquês insistindo que era por conta da casa, e saiu para a noite novamente. Para não ser visto, deu a volta na taverna, pulou o muro e por entre casinhas minúsculas chegou ao terreno do chalé. Subiu a leve encosta e pôde vislumbrar luzes ao longo do solário. Ah, se Jankins estivesse lá, chutaria o traseiro do moleque até sangrar. Mas a condessa estava sozinha, lendo algum livro, esticada no enorme sofá. Jack hesitou, escondendo-se atrás dos arbustos e correu para a capela, onde se sentou diante do altar e fixou olhar no Cristo crucificado, que à luz das velas, parecia tremular.

— Quem é você? - a voz suave o tirou do transe com o redentor, fazendo-o perceber que permanecera ali mais tempo do que deveria. Jack se virou para os fundos da capela, sem nada dizer, e baixou a cabeça, numa pequena reverência. - Não me ouviu? Quem é você? E o que quer aqui?

— Perdoe-me, vossa graça - ele tentou disfarçar a voz e caminhando de ré, tencionou rumar pela saída dos fundos.

— Jack? - a voz dela ecoou, fazendo o corpo dele parar de súbito, quase sem controle. - Jack, é você?

— Eu... eu...

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu...

Ela fechou as portas da capela por dentro e pegando uma vela ao lado da porta, caminhou na direção dele.

— Você está cheirando a álcool - murmurou ao parar ao lado dele. - Está tudo bem?

— Ah... está. Eu só... só...

— Você deve ir para casa, Jack. Onde está sua esposa que o deixa sair desse jeito?

— Não fale mal de Sophia! - ele ergueu a voz, fazendo-a se afastar.

— Bem se vê que ela não toma conta de você mesmo. Caso contrário não estaria na casa de outra mulher - rosnou baixinho com aquela afronta.

Jack demorou a aceitar que aquela mulher que acabara de lhe responder era Gussie, porque antigamente ela não usaria daqueles modos.

— Eu só... só

— Sim, sim. Isso eu já sei. Você só... só... - ironizou ela. - É melhor ir embora antes que alguém o veja aqui. Não quero complicação com ninguém, está me entendendo? - ela lhe deu as costas.

— Espere - Jack a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso.

Agora estavam à meia luz, as velas do altar de pedidos pareciam ter dobrado a claridade, e fitaram-se como se tivesse sido a primeira vez naqueles anos todos. A condessa estava maravilhosa, parecia não ter envelhecido nada. Jack, no entanto, estava desleixado naquele momento.

— Eu precisava falar com você, Gussie.

Ela sorriu com o canto da boca e tocou a mão com a qual ele segurava seu pulso.

— Quando a vi no salão foi como se... como se tivéssemos voltado ao passado. Eu jamais pensei que a veria novamente. Eu jamais pensei que você...

— Que eu estivesse bem? Que eu pudesse ser bem sucedida?

Jack soltou o pulso dela, sua mão parecia ter se queimado.

— Você...

— Vá para casa, Jack - ela virou de costas para ele. - Volte aqui quando estiver sóbrio e durante o dia. Venha no domingo.

— Não. Espere. O domingo está longe.

— E lhe dará bastante tempo para pensar sobre o que realmente deseja me dizer.

— Eu somente desejo conversar com você. Saber como passou esses anos todos.

Um nó se formou na garganta dela e talvez Jack tivesse percebido a tristeza nos olhos, toldados pela pouca luz.

— Pois então volte, você e sua esposa, no domingo, para um chá - completou ainda de costas.

— Certo então - respondeu suspirando.

A condessa deixou a capela sem olhar para trás, ao contrário de Jack, que passou o caminho todo observando por sobre o ombro o chalé que jamais lhe fora precioso.

Ao chegar a casa, naquela madrugada, encontrou a esposa adormecida sobre os lençóis. Os pés dela estavam gelados e ela se abraçara em si mesma para tentar se aquecer, na esperança de que o marido chegasse logo. Jack sorriu, acariciou-lhe os pés e beijou os cabelos dela, que cheiravam a jasmim. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo, enlaçando-o carinhosamente com os braços e puxando-o sobre seu corpo.

Jack não conseguiu dormir, sentou-se diante da porta da sacada e pôs-se a observar as estrelas, que lentamente perdiam seu brilho para o sol.

— Meu querido, você ainda está aí? - perguntou Sophia, abraçando o marido por trás.

A consciência de Jack novamente o alfinetava, ele passara a madrugada toda pensando em Gussie e desejava infinitamente que fosse ela a abraçá-lo naquele instante.

— Eu vou tomar um café forte e dar uma volta pelo jardim. Talvez eu vá até a cidade...

— Posso acompanhá-lo, se quiser.

— Você é quem sabe, minha cara. Mas tenha a certeza de que não serei boa companhia.

— Jack, meu amor, você sempre é a melhor companhia. Está apenas inconformado com o que aconteceu. Mas acredite, meu amor, tudo irá se resolver - ela o beijou na bochecha e saiu para preparar um bom desjejum.

Os dois saíram juntos para a cidade e lá, enquanto Sophia comprava chapéus, Jack conversava com alguns oficiais. No entanto, ele nem se aproximou do cais, não queria ter de lidar com as informações desastrosas da _Sophie_. A senhora Hartcher os convidou para o lanche e passaram a tarde em companhia dela, e à noite foram assistir a ópera. Mas Jack não poderia precisar qual era, porque sua atenção estava restritamente fixada na primeira cabina adiante do palco, onde a condessa de Norwich sorria alegremente para o duque e para o jovem comandante Jankins.

— Jack! Jack querido!

— Sim?! - ele perguntou desorientado.

— Vamos embora. Você está dormindo sentando - murmurou Sophia.

— Oh, não, não. Seria inconveniente sair no meio da apresentação.

— Não fará diferença, meu querido. A ópera está divina e ninguém sentirá nossa falta. Venha, vamos descansar. Você está exausto.

Jack concordou sem argumentar. Adormeceu logo ao jogar-se na cama.

Na tarde do sábado, assim que Sophia chegou da cidade, onde ia bordar com as demais mulheres na casa da senhora Hartcher, Jack a chamou até a biblioteca.

— A condessa nos convidou para um chá amanhã à tarde.

— Ela esteve aqui? - quis saber, preocupada.

— Não, não. Um serviçal dela entregou um bilhete.

— E onde está? - pediu eufórica.

Jack quase se embasbacou ao responder.

— Por aí. Não lembro. Apenas o li...

Sophia olhou em volta, como se pudesse encontrar o bilhete, mas logo em seguida, correu para seu quarto, indo verificar se precisava comprar um vestido melhor para tomar aquele chá.

À tarde de domingo veio a galope, como se ela precisasse acontecer para que o mundo pudesse seguir seu curso. A carruagem dos Aubrey foi recebida por serviçais impecavelmente vestidos. Sophia pensou em se tratar de uma afronta, uma demonstração de quanto poderia e quanto conseguiria a condessa, se assim ela desejasse. Mas na verdade, tinha ouvido a senhora Jankins falar sobre o perfeccionismo da nobre.

Entraram no belo chalé, agora totalmente redecorado.

— Ela pediu permissão para fazer isso? - cochichou Sophia no ouvido de Jack, mas ele não ouviu.

— Senhora Aubrey - sorriu a condessa, estendendo a mão. - Como está? Que vestido maravilhoso! - Então ela se voltou para Jack. - Comandante Aubrey, que bom que respondeu ao meu convite. Venham.

Entraram na sala de chá, que ficava no solário e se surpreenderam.

— Espero que não se incomodem, convidei o comandante Jankins para se juntar a nós.

Sophia soltou um risinho, estava satisfeita. Jack, no entanto, parecia furioso.

— Jack - cumprimentou Jake Jankins. - Senhora Aubrey.

— Jake - quase rosnou para o amigo.

— É bom revê-lo, comandante Jankins - Sophia cumprimentou-o sorridente.

— Vamos nos sentar, por favor? - pediu a condessa.

Os assuntos durante o chá variaram entre a ópera da noite passada e as próximas obrigações em alto-mar. Mas foi inevitável que a conversa chegasse à chalupa _Sophie_, e Jack se viu compelido a responder e detalhar certas respostas. Por fim, o comandante Jankins convidou a condessa para um passeio no parque, ao qual ela aceitou com prazer, mas antes, precisava tratar de assuntos financeiros com Jack Aubrey, o que levou Jake a acompanhar a senhora Aubrey até os arredores do jardim, aonde os esperariam para o passeio.

— Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco mais em seu chalé, se me permitir...

— Não faço objeção - respondeu ele com certa pressa, observando Jankins pela janela.

— Com medo que Jankins roube o coração de sua esposa, Jack?

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? Achei que seríamos apenas nós.

— Eu, você e sua esposa? Ora, Jack, que egoísta - ela foi sarcástica.

— Por que age assim? Por que me desafia a todo instante?

— Eu o desafio? - ela inquiriu sorrindo. - É melhor irmos lá para fora...

— Não poderemos conversar lá! - ele pareceu ansioso e quase histérico.

— Mas o que você deseja tanto saber que sua esposa não possa?

Permaneceram por um longo tempo de fitando, Jack não entendia onde ela queria chegar.

— Vamos passear e eu lhe contarei como foi a minha vida.

Chegaram ao jardim, onde a condessa enlaçou o braço ao de Jake e deu início à caminhada.

— Talvez seja um pouco tedioso para você, senhora Aubrey, conhecer um pouco da história de minha vida, mas para o Jack aqui não é. Faz tempo que não nos falamos e ele sempre foi um grande amigo. Sempre compartilhávamos nossas desventuras...

Jack sorriu, cabisbaixo.

A condessa começou falando sobre o marido, que morrera dois anos depois de casarem.

* * *


	3. Violin Romance from Beethoven

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Três

* * *

__

O COMANDANTE AUBREY NÃO era homem de se manter preso dentro de casa, era homem que precisava sentir o vento bater suave na face, sentir a imensidão de cheiros que emanavam dos arredores do cais. Por isso, resolveu andar pelas ruas de Portsmouth. Ciente de que teria de responder a dezenas de perguntas sobre um assunto que ele abominava naquele momento: o enfrentamento contra os franceses que quase acabara com os _sophies._ Resoluto em não pretender respondê-las, Jack vestiu um velho e pesado casacão, meteu na cabeça um chapéu farroupilha e desceu a colina que levava à cidade. Já escurecia, o que ajudou a confundir a visão dos que o conheciam, e Jack Aubrey chegou sem ser notado a uma taberna. Sentou aos fundos, sem tirar qualquer peça das vestes ou o chapéu, e pediu uma bebida.

Como podia ser? Como podia Gussie não estar exaltada com um reencontro como o deles? Sim, ela ficara surpresa ao vê-lo no baile dado pelo duque, mas o passar dos dias, das semanas, lhe mostrou que não passavam de meros conhecidos agora. Ela nem ao menos o procurara ou tentara entrar em contato. E Jack não conseguia se conformar com a história que Gussie relatara. Não acreditava que ela estivera livre do casamento e eles poderiam ter tido alguma chance. Mas a óbvia razão não parecia, porém, entrar nos pensamentos de Jack: seu casamento. Ele só conseguia fixar-se no motivo que os levara ao profundo afastamento, a interrupção das correspondências que trocaram por tanto tempo. E fora ela quem parara de responder. Fora ela.

Jack bebeu até não se agüentar de pé. Dormiu na viela calçada de pedras, logo adiante da taverna, onde o proprietário e um funcionário o jogaram, como se jogasse um saco de batatas. O alvoroço da movimentada cidade despertou Jack horas depois. Meio zonzo, ele tentou se localizar, mas a visão embaçada e uma reviravolta em seu estômago fizeram com que ele caísse de joelhos e vomitasse. Depois, ele se sentou, encostando as costas e a cabeça na parede fria, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, limpando a boca com a manga do casaco, descobriu estava num beco, logo atrás do armazém do jovem Thomas Giggers, de quem comprara uma propriedade. Esperou algum tempo e tentou se por de pé, o que fez com muita dificuldade, e tomou o caminho que o levaria ao cais. Esbarrou em uma e outra pessoa, mas elas nem queriam saber dele, se afastavam repugnadas, tapando o nariz com lenços ou com a mão. Alcançou as docas e se abrigou debaixo delas, aonde a água somente chegaria junto da maré alta. Estirou-se no chão de qualquer jeito e pegou no sono.

Era noite quando Jack acordou. Ao seu lado viu dois homens conversando, havia uma fogueira próxima, mas Jack não permaneceu ali para responder ao convite deles para se aquecer, tornou a uma taverna qualquer e sentou novamente ao fundo, pedindo por uma bebida. Uma bela mulher o atendeu, os seios fartos quase escapavam pelo bojo do vestido e Jack, não conseguindo desviar os olhos daquelas belezas, não pôde ver a mulher torcer o nariz para seu cheiro e aparência. Ele bebeu até cair desacordado, mas dessa vez não parou na sarjeta, cambaleou até a praia, recostou-se num tronco seco e fitou as ondas, que mais pareciam grandes caranguejos tentando alcançá-lo.

Jack acordou com um gosto amargo na boca, não distinguia manhã da tarde, havia tempos que não se embriagava daquela forma eloqüente, mas não se sentia disposto a levantar e caminhar para o presente que o aguardava. E como ainda se lembrava do motivo pelo qual dera início a bebedeira, tornou a uma taberna para beber. Esta ficava do lado mais baixo de Portsmouth, onde não conhecia nenhum'alma. Era dia ainda quando já não enxergava um palmo a sua frente. Sabia que estava sentado a mesa porque sentia o dorso da cadeira e os braços dela a lhe prender o corpo, e sentia o tampo da mesa prensando seu estômago; enxergava os copos e as garrafas a centímetros de seus olhos, mas não distinguia se estavam cheias ou vazias. Não podia identificar cheiro algum também e ouvia tantas vozes distorcidas que supunha estar debaixo d'água, porque o som lhe chegava grave e ininteligível aos ouvidos.

...

No escritório do almirante, vozes se alteravam.

— Por Deus, senhora Aubrey, ele não pode ter ido muito longe. Talvez ele... talvez... - o almirante Kipling não quis terminar a frase com receio pela reação que viria da esposa do comandante. - Talvez ele esteja aborrecido com a má sorte e se meteu em alguma de suas propriedades.

— Não. Não está em nenhuma delas, nem mesmo no chalé onde está hospedada a cond... a senhora Jankins, mãe de seu melhor amigo - consertou Sophia, enrubescendo.

— Senhora, pondere bem. Não houve desentendimento algum entre vocês?

— Não, senhor. Jack chegou cedo, tomou banho e tornou a sair.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: daremos tempo ao tempo e se ele não aparecer no fim de semana, alertaremos a todos os oficiais...

— E se Jack estiver em perigo? E se nesse tempo em que aguardamos, ele estiver a beira da morte?

— Que mente fértil, senhora - exclamou o almirante. - Mas me responda, quem é que iria querer molestar nosso Jack? Pense bem, ele está em casa, entre amigos. E eu posso assegurar que ele deve estar apenas esquecendo as mágoas...

— O senhor quer dizer nos braços de outra? - a senhora Aubrey perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

— Se a senhora me dá licença - disse Kipling impaciente -, tenho uma reunião com alguns oficiais.

Sophia saiu desgostosa e sem muita fé no que o almirante lhe dissera. Se não fosse por sua dama de companhia, a senhora Aubrey teria iniciado por conta própria uma busca pelo marido.

...

Jake Jankins recebeu o convite da condessa com um jovial sorriso e grande alegria, prometendo a ela hospedar-se no chalé assim que retornasse de sua próxima missão.

— Um grande homem, não acha, querida? - indagou Janet Jankings à amiga, pouco depois de se despedir do filho.

— Um belo rapaz - a condessa retificou a frase. Janet sorriu com candura e apertou a mão da amiga. - Ora, cale-se! Não era exatamente o que você queria ouvir, mulher? - Janet soltou uma sonora gargalhada e tornou a apertar a mão da amiga. Divertidas, pediram mais chá à criada e beberam a uma noite melhor, como a do grande jantar que seria dado ao almirante Kipling por conta de seu sexagésimo sexto ano de vida, e as festas do almirante, organizadas pela senhora Hartcher, como de costume, eram exuberantes e imperdíveis.

Alguém à porta as interrompeu e a serviçal anunciou:

— A senhora Aubrey, excelência.

— Sua Graça - disse Sophia numa reverência, entrando sem cerimônia. - Senhora Jankins.

— Senhora Aubrey - cumprimentaram as duas amigas.

— A que devo a honra da visita? - indagou a condessa.

Por um instante Sophia hesitou, meias palavras para um bom entendedor bastariam para resolver tal assunto, criariam, todavia, muita inimizade, o que causaria a Jack tamanho desagrado que talvez ele jamais a quisesse ver em sua frente novamente.

— Gostaria, Sua Graça, de saber se a senhora, ou a senhora Jankins aqui, poderiam me informar se viram meu marido nos últimos dias.

— Ora, o vimos na última quarta, no...

— E depois disso? - Sophia interrompeu a frase da condessa. - Ontem? Hoje?

Janet ergueu a sobrancelha para a condessa, que entreabriu os lábios e só então se deu conta do que passava na cabeça da jovem mulher.

— Por que a senhora acredita que tenhamos visto o comandante por esses dias? Mal saímos do chalé.

— Jack é amigo do comandante Jankins... - Sophia explicou - o que elas já sabiam.

— E o comandante Jankins partiu faz três dias de Portsmouth. Logo depois que a escolta aportou.

Sophia balançou a cabeça, fazendo-se de desentendida, e girou o corpo, observando tudo ao seu redor com muita curiosidade.

— A senhora deseja mais alguma coisa? - perguntou a condessa.

— Sua Graça - Sophia voltou-se e fitou a mulher -, a senhora não me oferece uma xícara de chá?

— A hora do chá já se passou há muito, minha cara. Convidá-la-ei uma próxima vez, quando eu estiver menos ocupada.

Sophia fitou as xícaras de chá ainda cheias e depois prendeu os olhos na porta lateral, que levava ao corredor de acesso ao andar superior.

— Sua Graça se importa se eu conversar um pouco com seus criados?

— É claro que eu me importo, porque eles não têm nada a dizer-lhe.

— Somente gostaria de saber se por acaso não fazem idéia de onde está meu marido.

— E porque eles saberiam lhe responder isso?

— Ora, os serviçais andam pra cá e para lá durante todo o dia...

— Meus criados não perambulam por aí, senhora. Temos entregadores próprios do comércio...

— Sua Graça tem certeza de que não saem? - Sophia alfinetou ingenuamente.

— Esteja à vontade para procurar seu marido nesta casa, senhora - a condessa foi direta. - Depois, trate de desaparecer com seu rabinho entre as pernas, porque não irá encontrar Jack Aubrey sob este teto. - E terminada a frase, a condessa sentou e puxou uma conversa completamente diferente com Janet, dando atenção alguma a jovem.

Sophia Aubrey saiu apreensiva do chalé. Fora tolice tentar enfrentar a condessa e desconfiar que Jack estivesse lá, mas o ciúme que sentia daquela mulher quase lhe devastava a alma. Voltou para casa observando todos os cantos das ruas, vielas e becos, talvez encontrasse Jack sentado em alguma calçada, embriagado, ou então, caído desacordado e ferido. Mas não. Não o encontrou e nem mesmo a esperança do talvez encontrá-lo em casa pôde ser saboreada: os serviçais estavam à porta, esperando por ela com más notícias: nenhum deles havia encontrado seu senhor.

Sophia mandou dois de seus serviçais até o cais para descobrir se Jack alugara alguma embarcação e partira para recuperar o dinheiro perdido. Porém, não havia alma viva que o tivesse visto e as preocupações da Sophia passaram somente a aumentar. Jack jamais se comportara daquela forma, jamais. Tudo deveria estar ligado, com toda a certeza, à condessa de Norwich. Só poderia ser dela a responsabilidade de tudo o que acontecia, porque antes de ela aparecer, seu Jack nunca agira tão estranhamente.

Sentada na cama, Sophia admirava o belo uniforme posto cuidadosamente sobre o encosto da cadeira, lavado e impecavelmente passado, esperando para ser usado. Sentia tanto orgulho de Jack, seu capitão, seu marido. Mas não havia nada o que fazer. Ela tentara de tudo um pouco para encontrá-lo e já havia um grande número de pessoas sabendo do sumiço de Jack, o que levaria a uma soma ainda maior de pessoas até que a segunda-feira chegasse. Sophia tinha esperanças que alguma alma dessas encontrasse seu marido. Ela rogava por isso.

Era madrugada de sábado. A condessa de Norwich parou na calçada para esperar pela carruagem, mas dispensou-a para dar um passeio naquela noite agradável na qual a lua cheia resplandecia. A carruagem iria aguardar a condessa logo ao sopé da colina e levá-la para casa logo que o passeio terminasse. A condessa se afastou das ruas movimentadas e chegou à praia, onde descalçou os sapatos e as meias para sentir a areia macia e fria massagear a sola de seus pés. A noite estava silenciosa e um punhado de pessoas andava devagar, todas juntas, rumando pelo cais com destino a um bote, que posteriormente levou-as até um navio mercante. O som do mar era fascinantemente relaxante e a condessa poderia se quisesse passar o resto de seus dias ali fitando o infinito. Entretanto, foi tirada de suas reflexões por dois oficiais portuários, logo adiante, que tentavam prender um grupo de arruaceiros e bêbados. Eles conseguiram apenas fazer a apreensão de um deles, os outros, sóbrios o bastante para fugirem, nem quiseram socorrer o colega de bandalheira.

Trôpegos por conta do prisioneiro, os dois oficiais deixaram o prisioneiro cair por duas vezes antes de avistarem a condessa. Ao se aproximarem dela e reconhecerem-na, alertaram-na:

— Sua Graça não deveria andar à uma hora dessas sem qualquer companhia. É muito perigoso.

— Perigoso? - respondeu ela com ironia. - Não vejo ninguém além de vocês e alguns beberrões.

— Mesmo assim Sua Graça deveria nos acompanhar...

— Minha carruagem está logo ali adiante - ela apontou para a colina, de onde era observada por dois outros homens.

— Como quiser, Sua Graça - falou o oficial, e depois de despedir-se dela com uma mesura, agarrou o braço do prisioneiro e tentou alçá-lo.

Mas, então, o chapéu surrado que o bêbado usava foi ao chão, sendo pisoteado sem atenção, e longos cabelos louros escorreram sobre o rosto do homem que os oficiais seguravam.

— Esperem! - exclamou a condessa ajoelhando-se na areia fofa. Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto do bêbado e ergueu o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - Jack?

O bêbado grunhiu e seus olhos se entreabriram sem nada figurar.

— Sua Graça conhece este... este... arruaceiro?

A condessa ergueu os olhos até o oficial bem vestido e depois voltou a ficar o fedorento bêbado.

— Sim, eu o conheço. É um de meus serviçais.

— Ele está sendo preso por embriaguez...

— Será que não poderíamos esquecer isso se meus rapazes ali em cima o levassem para casa?

— Sua Graça...

— Por favor - pediu ela estendendo ao oficial uma sacola com moedas.

Os dois oficiais se entreolharam e depois baixaram os olhos.

— Há tempos que a esposa dele - e apontou para o bêbado largado ao chão - tenta deixá-lo sóbrio. E ele até estava conseguindo... Por favor. Aceitem e deixe-me levá-lo para casa.

— Mas só porque não há mais ninguém por aqui, Sua Graça. Porque esse arruaceiro merece a forca - um dos oficiais rosnou.

A condessa não sabia o que pensar e como agir senão daquela forma. Era ruim ser um pobre coitado desconhecido a ser enforcado, mas se a verdadeira identidade daquele homem fosse revelada, a vergonha e a desonra seriam piores do que a morte. A condessa abanou ligeiramente para os serviçais na colina e eles correram até ela, ajudando-a a carregar o imundo homem para dentro da carruagem. Não havia pensamentos bons que pudessem aliviar o cheiro horrível que exalava de Jack, mas a condessa escondia as náuseas atrás do lenço branco e rendado.

Chegaram ao chalé e enquanto os serviçais carregavam o bêbado para dentro, a condessa pediu que preparassem o quarto de banho. Ela não tinha intenção alguma de explicar o que estava acontecendo, mesmo porque não era da conta de nenhum de seus empregados, mas sentiu-se melhor contando a eles quem era o homem, enquanto eles o despiam e o banhavam.

— Senhora - chamou um dos serviçais -, o comandante já está na cama.

— Obrigada - ela sorriu com ternura. - espero que o sigilo...

— Não é preciso que a senhora peça uma segunda vez, senhora. Se não precisa mais de nós...

— Mas é claro, mas é claro. Vão se limpar e descansem. Podem tirar o dia de folga amanhã, todos vocês. Eu cuidarei do comandante, não se preocupem. E quando ele estiver melhor, levá-lo-ei para casa. - O serviçal meneou a cabeça, curvando-se, e deixou a sala sem dar as costas à condessa. Ela caminhou até o quarto no final do corredor e espiou porta adentro. Hesitou em entrar, pensando que se o fizesse talvez Jack acordasse, mas ele nem mesmo se deu conta de que fora despido, banhado e colocado na cama, então, a condessa se aproximou, as mãos unidas, mas irrequietas, fitou a silhueta do rosto de Jack sendo iluminada pelas velas e sentou suavemente sobre a cama, alisando o cobertor sobre os pés dele. Que grande absurdo ele estava tentando fazer? Embebedar-se e deixar-se prender? Será que uma nau tão irrelevante quanto a _Sophie_ valia correr aquele risco todo? Sim, perder uma embarcação não era boa coisa, contudo, a tal chalupa estava sendo consertada. Levaria algum tempo até que pudesse tornar ao mar, claro. Mas era preciso apenas esperar algumas semanas.

* * *


	4. Rosas no salão, arco em desespero

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Quatro

* * *

__PELA FRESTA DO CORTINADO entrava a claridade do dia, meio que envergonhada, tentando sem muito sucesso dar vida ao quarto escuro e silencioso. Jack Aubrey abriu os olhos, sentia-se pesado como um tonel, os braços doíam. Aliás, todas as juntas de seu corpo doíam. Sentou na cama e fitou tudo ao redor. Não estava em casa. Não tinha o cheiro de casa. Pôs os pés no chão e percebeu que vestia apenas uma ceroula. Andou até a parede e abriu lentamente as cortinas para se acostumar com a claridade. O dia estava bonito e quente e a visão dos fundos da taberna do peludo e enorme dinamarquês o fez sorrir.

— Que bom vê-lo melhor - a voz tão próxima o surpreendeu e ele se virou bruscamente para a porta: era a condessa de Norwich, que ao perceber os trajes de Jack, virou o rosto para o lado. - Desculpe-me, achei que você estivesse... vestido... - ela falou em um tom inexplicavelmente vexado, mexendo os dedos na direção dele. - Trouxe algo para você beber.

Jack se enrolou num lençol antes de ver um jogo de roupas limpas sobre a cadeira. No entanto, não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer uma graça.

— Está com vergonha de mim, Gussie? - perguntou divertido com o embaraço dela. - Você já me viu mais despido do que isso.

— Sim, claro - afirmou com os olhos ainda longe dele -, mas éramos crianças.

Jack riu baixo.

— Pode olhar agora - falou pouco depois.

— O que está tentando fazer - ela quis saber, mudando completamente o tom de voz meigo e suave para um quase vociferado pedido - com sua reputação?

Jack arregalou os olhos.

— Como é que é? - ele quis entender.

— Acredito que você tenha se esforçado para conseguir alcançar o posto que ocupa e com a boa imagem que tem. Acredito também que você seja tudo o que ouço dizerem em Portsmouth.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e levou as mãos à cintura. Por um momento, vê-lo naquela posição, trouxe à condessa dezenas de boas lembranças, mas ela sabia que Jack não havia entendido a colocação.

— Coisas boas, Jack. Coisas boas - acrescentou então.

— Você não saberia discernir...

— E por que não? - interveio antes que Jack pudesse completar a oração. - Por que sou mulher? Entendo muito bem de decepções, meu caro.

— Jamais pensei que a veria novamente - ele murmurou para ela, em tom diferente e macio. - Você parou de...

— Sim, parei de lhe escrever.

— Por quê? - quase se exaltou com a pergunta, dando um passo na direção da condessa.

— Porque o conde era um homem passional - ela deu um passo para trás.

— Você poderia ter escrito que iria se casar, eu teria...

— Eu parei de escrever quando fui levada à Áustria.

— À Áustria? - ele fez uma careta engraçada, mas apesar de a condessa querer sorrir, a situação não permitiu.

— Para a casa da mãe do conde. Era uma mulher influente e tinha conhecido o meu pai, antes de toda aquela tragédia acontecer.

— Sim, seu pai era um homem muito poderoso...

— Então - ela prosseguiu ignorando a interrupção -, acreditei que seria melhor nos afastarmos. Eu não queria prendê-lo a uma amizade quase inexistente.

— Gussie, como pôde pensar que eu a esqueceria? Que eu iria gostar de um rompimento, quando você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em todos os tempos?

— Jack - ela advertiu séria, mas ele prosseguiu.

— Mil suposições passaram por minha cabeça. Achei que você tivesse... estivesse... morta.

A condessa baixou os olhos novamente, virando o rosto para a porta de saída. Ao tornar a fitar Jack, porém, seu semblante estava diferente.

— Mandei que um de meus criados fosse a sua casa avisar que o tinham encontrado.

Os pensamentos de Jack se calaram.

— Três dias de ignorância são suficientes, mesmo a uma mulher como a sua.

— Uma mulher como a minha? - ele repetiu ofendido.

— Perdoe-me - murmurou, mas no instante seguinte continuou: - A Sra. Aubrey entrou em minha casa, com ar de superioridade, acusando-me, indiretamente, de ocultá-lo sob o meu teto.

— E não era certo? - alfinetou com ar triunfante.

— Não há dias atrás, meu caro - respondeu furiosa com a insolência, quase a ponto de espalmá-lo com ambas as mãos, afinal de contas, ela era uma condessa. - Termine de se vestir - ela ordenou.

— Não sou um de seus serviçais! - respondeu de imediato, arrependendo-se ao ver os olhos rubros dela e duas camareiras paradas à porta com as mãos sobre as bocas.

— Não é não. Poderia ser, contudo, um dos decapitados lá na praça, esta manhã, e ninguém lhe daria importância alguma.

A porta da casa dos Aubrey se abriu num solavanco, escancarando-se para deixar sair uma senhora desleixada e aos prantos.

— Jack, oh, Jack! Você está bem?

— Sim, estou - respondeu ele abaixando-se para beijar o rosto da esposa. - Apenas precisava ficar algum tempo sozinho. - A esposa pareceu não entender, pois continuava apalpando-o pelos braços, peito, pescoço e rosto, intentando encontrar algum ferimento recôndito. - Eu estou bem! - murmurou pela quarta vez. Sophia sentiu que a resposta não era verdadeira, mas parou de perguntar, permanecendo parada ao lado dele como se fosse sua sombra.

Sophia podia não ser a mais inteligente das mulheres, e era um tanto desligada de tudo que não se relacionasse com a palavra casamento, era apenas com ele que constantemente se preocupava. Apesar de sempre sustentar uma ótima aparência em relação a sua vida conjugal - amava o marido e venerava o que ele representava para a sociedade -, sua vida tinha dado uma guinada de 360° desde que uma tal pessoa se mudara para Portsmouth.

Os dias se passaram e o Almirante Kipling reiterou seu pedido à condessa de que ela deveria se mudar para uma casa que lhe fizesse jus. O almirante era um homem de mais de 65 anos, amável com as mulheres e devorador de homens, alguns lhe pareciam pragas e ele tentava a qualquer custo se afastar dos que lhe eram insignificantes. Por outro lado, tinha uma lista contida por uma dezena de nomes, dos quais se orgulhava dizer ser comandante ou amigo. A condessa de Norwich lhe era preciosa porque a conhecera desde bebê, segurara em seus braços o rosado corpinho que agora se transformara numa exuberante e íntegra mulher, falassem o que falassem dela... O almirante sabia que a condessa era incorruptível. Mas se não o tivesse sabido, no baile que oferecera aos novos comandantes de mar-e-guerra, teria descoberto de forma singular e nada refinada.

Era como ser pudesse apreender o despeito da Sra. Aubrey toda vez que esta vislumbrava ou ouvia o nome de Augusta nas rodas de conversa. E era fácil perceber porque a jovem senhora não se fazia despercebida, revirando os olhos ou bufando como se a condessa fosse algo desagradavelmente inoportuno.

— Senhores, eis que eu vejo um anjo descido do céu - Kipling espiou por sobre o ombro do comerciante, ignorante da situação que acabara de criar naquela roda de amizade.

— Quem poderia ser tal figura? - quis saber Rob Duroi.

— É a condessa de Norwich - respondeu Kipling puxando Duroi pelo braço, para se afastarem dali. Duroi, no entanto, não se moveu.

De onde estava, na entrada do grande salão da casa do almirante Kipling, a condessa conseguia visualizar quase todo o salão e sorriu ao encontrar os olhos amigos de Janet, mas logo a seguir, seu semblante se fechou e desviou o olhar para a outra extremidade do lugar, a poucos instantes vira Sophia Aubrey revirar os olhos ao vê-la entrar. Era muita petulância da mulher, mas a condessa não queria se envolver em alguma inconseqüente picuinha por conta de uma mulher como aquela. Sorriu para um dos oficiais do comandante Aubrey e respondeu a ele um sim, meio que por obrigação, para uma valsa quando ela estivesse disposta, e em seguida foi carregada por outro oficial, amiguíssimo de Kipling, até onde estavam reunidos.

— Sua Graça - cumprimentou Kipling e tomou-lhe a mão assim que ela a estendeu, sorrindo ao ver a pele branca dos ombros aparecendo, sem qualquer receio.

— Meu caro almirante - ela murmurou baixando a cabeça levemente e sorrindo. - Almirante Folks, Dr. Maturin, Janet, comandante Aubrey, Sra. Aubrey.

Todos a cumprimentaram, depois Kipling tomou a palavra.

— Este é Rob Duroi, nosso agente em Dover.

— Senhor Duroi - ela cumprimentou-o estendendo a mão.

Duroi tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou, admirando cada instante como se jamais houvesse outro como aquele.

— Senhora, sou seu eterno escravo - sussurrou Duroi.

Sophia Aubrey soltou um risinho sarcástico e escondeu o rosto logo depois, na manga do casaco de Jack, que a olhou com certa desaprovação, como tantos outros olhos ali perto. O olhar da condessa foi o mais cortante, mas foi Jack quem o recebeu.

— Sua Graça está longe de casa - Duboi comentou, tentando puxar algum assunto.

— E o senhor não está?

— Ó, sim, é claro que estou... - murmurou meio sem jeito e sorriu ao fitar Kipling. Novamente, Sophia Aubrey riu, e agora era repreendida pela mãe, que viera de longe para visitá-la.

— Perdoem-me a intromissão, deixá-los-ei agora, quero ter uma palavrinha...

— Sua Graça não conhece a minha mãe, conhece? - quis saber a Sra. Aubrey. - Sra. Williams - apresentou-a e esperava que a condessa fosse grosseira e estúpida, mas foi bem ao contrário: sentindo-se convidada a participar da roda, a condessa meneou a cabeça, fazendo-se conhecer à mulher que a adularia noite adentro, mesmo a contragosto da filha. Indignada ao estremo e percebendo que não era mais o centro das atenções de seu marido, já que, depois que a condessa parara ali, todos os oficiais e homens não deixaram de cumprimentá-los ou olhá-los de forma estranhamente constrangedora. Mas o pior e muito mais constrangedor aconteceu quando a Sra. Aubrey não soube escolher as palavras e desandou a falar:

— Sua Graça deve estar se sentindo um pouco solitária naquele chalé. Porque não torna a casa, onde deve haver muitos que a bajulam?

— Bem, Sra. Aubrey, ainda não consegui resolver o assunto que me trouxe aqui. É muito difícil encontrar as pessoas certas...

— Tenho certeza - interrompeu Sophia - que Sua Graça não tem pedras em seu caminho.

— Ora, minha cara, todos nós temos calos. Não é mesmo, Sr. Duroi?

— Com toda certeza, Sua Graça - respondeu compelido. - Mas do que mais tenho certeza é que a senhora não poderia negar uma dança a um pobre mortal como eu.

— Com toda certeza que não, senhor.

— Vamos então? - ele estendeu a mão. E naquele exato momento, um jovem alto com um sorriso resplandecente surgiu ao lado de Janet Jankins.

— Jake Jankins! - surpreendeu-se a condessa e Jake tomou ambas as mãos dela e as beijou.

— Seu criado, senhora, retornou - disse com um sorriso maroto.

A alfinetada não poderia ter doído mais: ao ver os olhos e a expressão no rosto do marido, Sophia quase explodiu de ódio, Jack quase rangia os dentes e seus olhos se cerraram, enquanto o canto de sua boca se retorcia numa tentativa desenfreada de não vociferar contra o amigo comandante.

— Dançarei esta valsa com o Sr. Duroi e então voltarei para conversarmos, certo?

— Como dois e dois são quatro - murmurou ainda sorridente, soltando as mãos dela com suavidade calculada.

Jake Jankins e a condessa não se largaram um minuto sequer, e por Deus! que pelo par formavam, os comentários não negavam. Mas as preocupações de Sophia se foram quando a brincadeira noturna lhe trouxe a certeza de que Jankins estava muito interessado na condessa. Era o costume as mulheres entrarem no labirinto de cercas vivas e se esconderem de seus maridos ou noivos - no caso da condessa, um futuro pretendente. Mas a condessa não era mulher de participar daquele tipo de joguete, ela preferia passar a noite discutindo sobre política ou caça. No entanto, para agradar ao insistente pedido do almirante Kipling, ela aceitou. Entrou sem pressa pelo lado em que a sebe era mais baixa e caminhou para o centro do labirinto. Pelo caminho ela encontrou mulheres risonhas se escondendo agachadas ou com a cara escondida para a sebe. Estas, muito ao contrário do que as mentes vazias pensavam, não abafavam o som e os risinhos que produziam sem qualquer controle. Desorientada pela atenção dada às mulheres, a condessa acabou por se achar num beco sem saída. Ao virar-se para voltar por aonde viera, soltou um grito e deu de cara com Jake, sorrindo ansioso. Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada e deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

Jack Aubrey ouvira o grito e num primeiro momento acreditou que houvesse acontecido algo de ruim com a condessa, o que fez com que ele corresse até o lugar de onde viera o som. Chegando lá, contudo, uma aguda pontada em seu peito indicou que chegara ao ápice de seu desafeto por uma única pessoa: Jake Jankins beijava fervorosamente a condessa.

— Oh, pelos céus! - Jack ouviu o sussurro logo atrás de si. Era Sophia. - Parece que finalmente o comandante Jankins conquistou seu intento.

— Vamos sair daqui - rosnou Jack, tomando a mão da esposa e a puxando para fora do labirinto.

* * *


	5. Desarranjo de cordas

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Cinco

* * *

MESMO QUE ESPERASSE OUVI-LOS, Jack não soube de qualquer falatório sobre a ousadia de um medíocre homem para com a condessa de Norwich. Em seu íntimo, relutava a vontade de vê-los (a condessa e Jake Jankins) mal falados e a agonia só em pensar que pudessem maldizer sua estimada Gussie. Sentia uma fúria incontrolável ao relembrar a cena e junto dela, fisgadas agudas no peito, que quase o faziam parar de respirar. Parou atrás da porta do jardim de inverno, a esposa e um punhado de mulheres conversavam e tomavam chá, mas não houve comentários sobre Jake e a condessa. Talvez devesse recriminar-se por tais pensamentos, mas tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era a porcaria do navio que não possuía. Resolveu ir outra vez ao Almirantado. Poderia conversar com seu superior, poderia implorar por qualquer coisa, já não importava mais, ele precisava sair da terra e se perder em rum e grogue em alto mar.

A apresentação no teatro, naquela noite, deixou Jack um pouco mais calmo. Um grupo de violinistas tocou um minueto excelente, que o transportou para dentro da música, e Jack somente pôde ser percebido porque seu pé esquerdo, insistentemente, seguia o compasso. No entanto, a confraternização na casa do oficial-comandante Hartcher revolveu os sentimentos que cochilavam no peito de Jack. A execução nada medíocre do piano no concerto n° 5 em E-Flat maior, op. 73, de Beethoven, prendeu a atenção completa do salão. E assim que terminou, a condessa de Norwich foi aplaudida de pé. Não havia como não ir cumprimentá-la, era uma necessidade. Não. Na verdade era como um dever, e as pessoas se acotovelavam para poderem chegar perto da pianista, ansiando, talvez, receber atenção especial. Vendo o tumulto, a Sra. Hartcher ergueu os braços e balançou as mãos, pedindo calma, pois a apresentação ainda não acabara. A condessa cumprimentou algumas pessoas e rumou para o outro lado do salão, entre apertos de mãos exagerados e muitos elogios. Ela se deteve, porém, somente quando uma mão forte e grande estendeu-se em sua direção.

— Esplêndido, senhora! - Jack Aubrey exclamou.

— Obrigada, comandante. Fico lisonjeada - e suas bochechas coraram. - Sra. Aubrey - cumprimentou em seguida.

— Muito bem executado mesmo - Jack reiterou. - Você não acha, Dr. Maturin?

— Com toda a certeza. São pessoas como a senhora que nos fazem esquecer o quanto a vida é insignificante.

— Não foi minha intenção, caro doutor...

— Não, não, não leve a mal. Foi apenas uma colocação quase que celestial. A senhora deveria tocar para os anjos e não para pobres mortais como nós.

— Tenho certeza - a condessa deu uma piscadela para Maturin - que os anjos iriam ficar importunados com minha presença, já que é deles o poder de encantar e vislumbrar.

— Sra. Aubrey. Comandante Aubrey. Dr. Maturin. Minha cara condessa - Jake Jankins entrou na roda, tomando a mão da condessa e beijando-a com suavidade -, tocou divinamente.

— Era o que estávamos falando - sorriu Maturin, percebendo que os olhos de Jack turvaram, fitou-os por alguns instantes até entender por completo porque o amigo agira tão estranhamente no último mês.

— A senhora me dá a honra? - pediu Jankins numa breve mesura. Ela sorriu encantada, todos puderam notar, aceitando o convite sem pestanejar.

E a noite se tornou um martírio para Jack, que não fez outra coisa senão beber. Beber em demasiado, e falar pelos cotovelos, envergonhando a mulher e os presentes como a muito não fizera.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Jack - Sophia quase gritou, depois de arrastar o marido para trás do caramanchão no jardim. - Pare de beber ou irá arruinar a pouca reputação que lhe resta.

— Ora, deixe disso, querida. Só estou me divertindo.

— Justamente por tal motivo, trouxe você para cá.

— Então vamos aproveitar o ar fresco - disse ele, enlaçando a esposa com certa dificuldade. - Que tal uma amostra de seu amor por mim?

— Aqui?! Você está louco?! Não merece nem um beijo na bochecha, Jack. Vamos embora, por favor! - pediu ela, com receio. Mas antes que Jack pudesse responder, duas pessoas apareceram na varanda, dirigindo-se para o caramanchão.

— Minha cara condessa, não fuja - era Jake Jankins.

— Não estou fugindo, oras - ela zombou dele -, estou apenas querendo me refrescar, e descalçar esses sapatos horríveis - ela empurrou-os com os pés, eram um magnífico par de sapatos francesas, da moda. - Horríveis.

Os dois se fitaram por instantes e Jake virou-se para o peitoril da mureta.

— A senhora brinca com meus sentimentos... e quanto mais o faz, tanto mais sou seu.

A condessa tocou suavemente a mão de Jake, fazendo-o virar-se quase que instantaneamente para ela a fim de continuar sentindo o toque suave, só que bem mais de perto.

— Eu, prontamente, abri meu coração para a senhora. Que mais posso fazer para que a senhora entenda que o que quero é muito mais do que um simples e breve romance?

— O senhor é um tanto...

— Sim, eu sou - ele a interrompeu, sem que pudesse saber o final da frase dela. - Eu sou mesmo um qualquer! Sou um mero comandante, nem mesmo tenho berço distinto ou uma fortuna para poder lhe dar... mas o que está aqui - ele bateu no peito com força - é o suficiente como prova de que...

— Jake, por favor - ela pediu silêncio, olhando para a porta, esperando não encontrar alguma pessoa à espreita.

— Eu irei honrá-la, Augusta, irei - disse, tomando novamente a mão dela, só que desta vez, não a soltou, trouxe-a para perto do peito, fazendo com que a condessa desse um passo na direção dele. Então, num frenesi, Jake caminhou contra ela e a encurralou contra a parede, as mãos apoiadas na parede, os braços esticados em ambos os lados do corpo dela, impedindo-a de fugir daquele contato ousado.

A condessa tinha perdido o fôlego e não sabia se ficava estupefata ou irritada. Aproveitando a margem de hesitação, Jake a beijou, comprimindo-a contra a parede, como se nada mais existisse naquele lugar para que ele pudesse agir tão vergonhosamente.

— Perdoe-me... sou ousado, eu sei, mas a senhora me tira de meu eixo - murmurou pouco depois.

— Jake... é melhor... é melhor... - a condessa não tinha forças para findar a frase, sentia que aquele beijo passara dos limites de um breve caso que pudesse vir a acontecer.

— A senhora permitiu que eu freqüentasse sua casa, me concedeu regalias, consentiu que eu a conduzisse à ópera e outros eventos... talvez não quisesse nada em troca... mas meu amor é tão limpo e puro. Quero dá-lo unicamente à senhora! Contudo, a senhora me ignora... me esnoba...

— Jake...

— Saiba que não haverá necessidade para tanto daqui a um mês. Eu a honrarei, tenha a certeza. Serei um almirante muito em breve!

Um ganido baixo fez com que olhassem para os lados.

— Ah, Jake, muito pelo contrário - afirmou sorrindo e tocando o peito dele com as duas mãos. Jankins era um homem alto e muito belo. - Eu estive, esse tempo todo, provocando-o...

— Quanta maldade - murmurou rindo para ela.

— Acreditei que você agisse comigo da mesma forma que agia com qualquer outra mulher... e eu não sou, como pôde e ainda pode perceber pela boca de tantos homens, uma mulher de fácil acesso.

— Eu sei disso mais do que qualquer outro homem, e tenho tanto respeito por uma mulher como a senhora... - disse Jake beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Mas repentinamente se afastaram: um chiado pareceu vir de detrás do caramanchão.

...

Se não tivesse sido afetado pelo sereno, Jack ainda estaria plantado atrás do caramanchão, suas mãos, no entanto, o teriam atravessado e agarrado o pescoço do emplumado Jake Jankins, estrangulando-o em segundos. Na manhã de segunda, antes de partir para _Brighton_, enviou uma carta à condessa, através de seu imediato. O recebimento da missão foi muito mais veloz do que Jack pensaram, e dois dias depois, estava em Portsmouth, segurando firmemente a resposta da condessa entre os dedos, protegendo-os da chuva dentro do bolso da capa. Depois de passar no almirantado e ter entregado os relatórios, Jack enfiou-se nos fundos de uma taverna e abriu o envelope lacrado à resina rubra, com o brasão de Norwich.

_Caro Comandante Aubrey,_

_Ficarei lisonjeada com sua visita no próximo domingo, já que não irei à igreja por motivo de doença. _

_Não se preocupe, no entanto, pois me recupero bem. Poderemos, outrossim, conversar e esclarecer _

_alguns fatos e desarranjos aos quais o senhor, com toda certeza, pode dar fim._

_Condessa de Norwich._

Apesar de ter muito que fazer ao mar e da afirmação de Jankins sobre a promoção latejar em seu cérebro com insistência, Jack não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão na condessa, e aquele encontro esclareceria todas as suas dúvidas, quisesse Gussie ou não. Assim, no domingo pela manhã, depois de deixar a esposa e a sogra na porta da igreja, Jack rumou para a casa da condessa.

— Que bom que pôde vir - a condessa falou, oferecendo o melhor lugar no sofá a Jack.

— E por que não poderia?

— Ora, o senhor é...

— Gussie, por favor, não há razão para sermos tão formais - ele disse com suavidade, com tanta suavidade que até soou estranho.

Ela desviou o olhar e ficou sem palavras.

— É uma alegria poder vê-la. Até agora não tivemos uma boa conversa. Fui inconveniente... e impertinente... Mas deve me perdoar.

Sem palavras e sem ação. A confissão de Jack baixara a guarda da condessa e ela estendeu a mão indicando uma cadeira de respaldo alto.

— Fale-me sobre sua vida - ela pediu sem esperar que Jack pensasse melhor sobre o que acabara de jorrar de sua boca.

— Não há muito que dizer. A vida no mar é sempre uma rotina.

— Aposto que não. E as emboscadas? E todo o contingente se atropelando para que a artilharia funcione corretamente. E a adrenalina?

Jack riu alto, tinha voltado a ser um menino naquele instante.

— E as aventuras em lugares nunca antes desbravados, ou o temor de enfrentar um inimigo desconhecido e infalível?

— Vejo que ouviu falar muito sobre mim. Mas lhe afirmo, Gussie, tudo muito bonito... a vida no mar, no entanto, não é nada agradável quando compartilhada com um bando de homens mal encarados e fedorentos.

— Você não me convence, Jack. Eu o conheço. Você sempre quis isso para sua vida. Bem me lembro...

— Você me conhecia, Gussie - ele corrigiu a frase. - Assim como pensei que eu a conhecesse. Porém, somos duas pessoas desconhecidas compartilhando um passado distante.

— Foi a vida que você escolheu.

— É verdade - ele murmurou, olhando para as botas lustradas.

— Gostaria de conhecer sua embarcação.

— É muito pouco o que tenho. Eu ficaria envergonhado em mostrá-la.

— Ora, e por quê?

— Porque não condiz com uma condessa...

— E desde quando uma embarcação - ela iniciou a frase, mas terminou-a rindo. Ela conhecia a situação de Jack, sabia de seu pedido por um navio melhor, sobre uma promoção. O belo homem no uniforme impecável, de cabelos lavados e escovados para trás, longos e louros, a barba recém feita, mostrando asseio, e as botas engraxadas poderiam indicar que ele era muito mais almirante do que qualquer um que exercia tal comando.

— É muito bom vê-la, Gussie - repetiu depois do gole de chá.

— Senti sua falta - ela disse sorrindo, uma confissão ainda maior que a dele. - Pelo menos os anos foram gentis com você.

Ele não acreditava, agora, que tivessem sido.

— Permite que eu sente ao seu lado? - ela pediu sorrindo.

— Mas é claro! - exclamou surpreso e arreganhando um magnífico sorriso.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, fitando as próprias mãos, ambas com os dedos entrelaçados, até que a condessa quebrou a barreira:

— Talvez eu possa lhe oferecer algo de que goste bastante.

— O chá está bom o suficiente - respondeu arrancando uma sonora e feliz gargalhada dela. Era como nos velhos tempos, nos tempos de juventude, quando qualquer coisa que ele dissesse a fizesse sorrir. - O que foi? - perguntou sem entender.

— Jack - disse a condessa, tocando de leve na mão dele, e no mesmo instante Jack corou -, eu sei o quanto você anseia por um bom navio, ou pelo menos um que seja melhor do que o que você tem.

— Oh - exclamou baixinho. - Na verdade, não é o navio que importa muito, Gussie, é o posto, que me foi tirado por um pirralho. Um grande amigo, admito, mas um fedelho que não faz nem metade do que um de meus marujos faz! - ele bradou; a condessa quase pôde ver o sangue circulando nas veias do pescoço dele.

— Aposto que não tardará a conseguir tal posto ou um melhor.

— Somente espero que nenhum ou nem outro demore muito mais.

— Você continua o mesmo, aqui dentro - e ela apertou sobre uma medalha no peito dele, com o dedo indicador -, querido Jack!

A mão de Jack correu sem hesitar para se fechar com suavidade sobre a dela. Os dois cruzaram olhares e Gussie sorriu.

— E você? Continua a mesma?

Ela libertou-se dele e pôs-se de pé, indo atiçar o fogo na lareira.

— O que faz com Jankins? Ele não é homem para uma condessa - disse abruptamente.

— E quem seria? Você? - ela reverteu a afronta.

— Vejo que os boatos têm certo fundamento.

— Como é? O que quer dizer com isso? - a palavra megera surgiu nos pensamentos dela.

— Bem se vê porque Jankins conseguiu subir de posto.

Os olhos da condessa enegreceram.

— A mãe dele é sua grande amiga. E ele? É um grande amigo seu? Ou é coisa pior?

A condessa não pensou duas vezes, largou uma bofetada na face redonda de Jack, que nem ao menos se moveu do lugar, mas a marca dos dedos permaneceria por algum tempo em seu rosto.

— Cuidado com o que fala sobre mim! Não sou uma qualquer. E já que chegamos a esse nível, falarei de um assunto, no qual eu não teria tocado, se não fosse pela sua atitude: trate de cuidar melhor de sua esposa, ela pode fazer inimigos facilmente com a língua de trapo que tem.

A condessa girou nos tornozelos e deixou o aposento.

* * *


	6. Desabrochando

* * *

_Capítulo Seis_

* * *

TERIA FEITO ALGUMA DIFERENÇA se tivesse se entendido com ela? Não, porque ela continuaria em comum acordo com o pirralho do Jankins. Fora um erro tocar naquele assunto, mas sabia, agora, o quanto ela apreciava o jovem amigo. Estava saturado daquele tema que sua mente martelava sem cessar. Pretendia esquecê-lo depois que embarcasse para o mar. Quem sabe se permanecesse longe tempo suficiente do porto de Portsmouth, esquecesse. Entretanto, ao encontrar Jake Jankins, extremamente risonho e abobado, na entrada do almirantado, Jack findou com qualquer um daqueles pensamentos e a intolerância foi a única que lhe restou.

— Não acredita, meu caro Jack, quão feliz fico em vê-lo - Jake correu a segurar as mãos do amigo, sacudindo-as entusiasmado. - Bendito o dia em que você me apresentou a Augusta.

Jack rilhou os dentes e suas narinas se dilataram.

— Suponho que entraram em acordo...

— Oh, não! Ainda não! - acrescentou com uma débil felicidade, era até cômica. - Mas não tardarei a propor. Eu a quero! Jesus do Céu, como a quero!

— Que sejam felizes - disse Jack contrafeito e desviando de Jake, entrou na ante-sala do Almirantado. O almirante já o aguardava com as ordens e recomendações em mãos.

Não havia destino pior: acabara de aceitar um comando conjugado, se podia denominá-lo assim. Bem, o denominava já que havia três naus de guerra escoltando um grupo de embarcações mercantes. O comboio seguiria até o estreito e encontraria os mercantes, escoltando-os até águas inglesas depois disso. De um lado, _Le Royale_, comandada por Hadlock Forman. Até aí, nada mal. A segunda nau, _Relic_, era o problema: teria Jake Jankins a tiracolo durante dois meses inteiros.

O que Jack pensara ser desagradável se tornou infernal: ter de compartilhar constantes jantares em companhia de Jankins, terminados em um único e cansativo assunto, o qual ele abominava agora: a condessa de Norwich. Era muito impróprio para Jack, no entanto, Hadlock não parecia desagradado e até se entusiasmava com Jankins. Impertinente era a última coisa que Jack queria ser, especialmente diante de Hadlock, um homem mais do que honrado e influente, que acabara de se mudar para Portsmouth, então, saía quase espumando dos jantares, indo se esconder em sua cabine, metido debaixo dos cobertores.

— Às vezes eu me admiro com você, Jack. Está mais do que afundado nessa paixão pela condessa e ainda se permite que o afoguem por...

— Já lhe expliquei, Stephen, mas você parece um parvo que não compreende palavra alguma!

— E nem quero, Jack, você conhece meu parecer, não acredito em seu envolvimento com a condessa... além do mais, conheço Sophia e a amo muito para vê-la magoada por uma aventura com uma mulher que nada pode lhe oferecer. - Jack encarou Stephen com o orgulho ferido. - Não faça essa cara, pelo amor de Deus. Eu sei muito bem o que você pensa. Não acredita que tenho estado todo esse tempo com você e não o tenha conhecido? Escute: Sophia o ama muitíssimo. Pense bem, você deseja humilhá-la ou maltratá-la? - Jack emudeceu tendo a certeza de que as palavras do amigo eram mais do que certas.

Que maldito círculo vicioso! Que maldita viagem!

Em Portsmouth, não havia que existir felicidade maior.

— Minha querida Augusta, não sabe o quanto isso tudo me agrada.

— Você se empolga, amiga, e ainda nem resolvi o que fazer.

— Esqueça os preconceitos! Jake nem é tão mais novo assim! E ele, como almirante, pode fazer jus ao seu nome, querida!

— Oh, Janet...

— Não se preocupe. Deixe o tempo correr, ele resolverá os pormenores. Apenas aguarde e se mantenha firme.

Sentaram-se à beira do costado, o vento forte e cálido, vindo do oceano, preanunciava um verão acalorado por uma primavera florida. E nos dois meses que se passaram, Janet e a condessa reafirmaram o laço quase fraterno que há tempos fora quebrado pela distância.

Abril chegou com uma primavera primorosa, cheia de encantos e muitas novidades trazidas do mar. Aquela primeira sexta-feira era simplesmente a noite mais agradável que Portsmouth já tivera, e depois da ópera, os casais se dirigiram caminhando para a recepção na casa do almirante Kipling.

— Radiante como de costume, Augusta - Kipling a recebia com muito gosto.

— Sempre selecionando as melhores palavras - ela apertou a mão dele de leve, sorridente. - O senhor está formoso.

— Ora, quer acabar com o coração deste pobre velho? - ele brincou, mas as pessoas que estavam ao redor, maliciosas, entenderam que o lorde tinha realmente uma queda pela condessa.

Ela riu e passou por ele, seguindo pelo centro do salão.

— Já falou com ele? - Janet se aproximou da condessa, balançando o copo de champanhe.

— Chegaram? Nem ao menos fui avisada!

— Talvez ele queira lhe fazer uma surpresa nesta noite divina.

— Certamente - sorriu a condessa.

Com o passar das horas, porém, só havia visto e cumprimentado o comandante Forman e naquele exato momento vira a sua frente Jack Aubrey, a quem evitara, cuidadosamente, encontrar, mas em seu íntimo, aquele encontro não planejado a deixara mais do que feliz.

— Sua graça - cumprimentou Jack, o copo de bebida era seu único acompanhante.

— Comandante Aubrey, como está? - perguntou, examinando-o de cima a baixo. - Feliz por tornar a casa, suponho.

— Sim - respondeu inseguro, e ela percebeu. - No entanto, não permanecerei por muito tempo. Os negócios andam muito bem - Jack tentou disfarçar a incerteza.

— Oh, que pena - ela exclamou quase inaudível. - Gostaria de poder convidá-lo para um jantar, como um pedido de desculpas. - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Não me olhe assim. Entenda, você sempre foi uma pessoa importante para mim e picuinhas não deveriam nos abalar - ela tocou de leve o antebraço de Jack, que ficou sem palavras. - Quem sabe possamos conversar em algum dos lugares que você freqüenta, para não afastá-lo de seus afazeres náuticos...

— Ora, Gussie - ele finalmente tomou a palavra de forma concisa e vigorosa -, jamais a convidaria a ir até eles, não seriam condizentes com sua pessoa. Mas poderia convidá-la para a ópera, no meio da semana. Um novo grupo está na cidade. Estaremos apenas eu e Stephen, já que Sophia irá passar algum tempo com minha sogra - disse entusiasmado com a idéia.

A condessa pareceu desconfortável, mas concordou com o convite, melhorando-o:

— Por que vocês dois não vêm assistir a peça em meu camarote, então?

Na quarta à noite, antes mesmo que o teatro lotasse, Jack Aubrey e Stephen Maturin já haviam sentado ao lado da condessa no camarote de número um, à esquerda do grande palco, o mais concorrido, o mais desejado, porque a vista era formidável e quem nele estivesse poderia ser visto por todo o resto do recinto. A condessa foi muito cortês, tanto com ele quanto com Stephen, não parecendo a mesma mulher que encontrara dias atrás. Pensara nela durante todo o dia, imaginando o que ela ansiava com tal encontro, Jack criou mil suposições. Entretanto, ele não esperaria jamais pelo que estava por vir, não àquela altura de sua vida. A apresentação no teatro deixou Jack muito mais calmo e estar com dois grandes amigos, mesmo que em silêncio, ajudava. O cheiro de Gussie e a visão privilegiada do pescoço liso e branco dela o estavam levando a um patamar acima do que deveria estar: fantasiando ao invés de apreciar a divina apresentação dos sopranos. Então Gussie virou o rosto para ele e sorriu, os longos cílios dela pestanejaram lentamente e o sabor da juventude correu por sua garganta como o melhor conhaque francês.

— Jack, você não está prestando a atenção? - ela o chamou para a realidade num tom suave, tão bem conhecido, mas há muito esquecido. - Ou não gostou do primeiro ato?

— Ah, sim, sim. Maravilhoso! - e ele se pôs de pé a aplaudir.

A condessa pôde ver o doutor encontrar graça no amigo e balançar a cabeça, Stephen, no entanto, estava de pé, e já fitava alguém na platéia, alheio ao que a condessa pudesse estar pensando dele. A porta do camarote se abriu e uma cabeça espiou para dentro.

— Deseja algo, sua graça? - era um serviçal do teatro.

— Um refresco talvez - ela respondeu olhando para os dois acompanhantes.

— Pode deixar que eu pego - Stephen disse meneando a cabeça e seguindo o serviçal.

A condessa voltou a se sentar, cruzando as mãos sobre o vestido. Jack a acompanhou, mas sentado quase na ponta da cadeira, fascinado com o perfume e com a visão.

— Gussie - chamou-a e ela imediatamente virou o rosto para ele. - Perdoe-me pelo outro dia.

— Esqueça o acontecido, meu querido. Não fui totalmente honesta com você - ela baixou os olhos. - Eu vim a Portsmouth com um único propósito e acabei ficando por tempo demais... sem resolvê-lo.

— Sou o motivo, não sou?

Ela sorriu, arqueou o corpo para trás, virando-se parcialmente, e tocou a mão dele.

— Não é o momento nem o local apropriados para conversarmos - ela garantiu convicta. - Deixemos para domingo, na capela da minha casa, se você puder.

— Claro que poderei - ele respondeu com veemência e conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais dela.

Sua respiração caiu sobre o ombro da condessa fazendo-a se arrepiar, então, seus dedos correram pela nuca de Gussie e envolveram-lhe o pescoço. Jack pôde ouvir o som quase descompassado do coração dela e o seu próprio rufou dentro do peito, criando uma fúria indômita de desejo, o que o fez se aproximar e roubar-lhe um duradouro beijo.

A porta do camarote se abriu. Gussie ajeitou-se na cadeira, fitando a multidão adiante, enquanto Jack ajeitava a casaca cobre o colo, tentando a todo custo esconder de Stephen o quão inflamado estava. Num primeiro momento, um constrangimento silencioso assolou os três até que se ajeitassem nos assentos, mas a condessa, categórica, quebrou o gelo ao perguntar a Stephen quem era a dama com quem ele conversava no andar inferior. Stephen respondeu ser apenas uma conhecida que não via havia muito tempo, desde sua infância, e a condessa pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, o que fez todos tornarem a apreciar o segundo ato. Volta e meia, Jack se perdia nos fiapos de cabelo que caíam pela nuca de Gussie, mas logo depois voltava a prestar atenção ao palco.

O domingo chegou voando e com ele uma notificação: O capitão-de-mar-e-guerra Jack Aubrey estava auferindo o comando de um vaso de guerra que chegaria a Portsmouth naquela manhã. Era tudo o que Jack queria, tudo que ele precisava... mas não naquela manhã, por Deus, não naquela manhã. Por mais incomodado que estivesse em não comparecer ao compromisso com Gussie, ele foi obrigado a permanecer no Almirantado, para aguardar o almirante chefe com as novas honras e ordens. Pediu a Killick, marujo de alta confiança, que fosse até a casa da condessa e lhe entregasse o bilhete:

_Cara Condessa,_

_Por conta de força maior, terei de faltar ao nosso encontro. Algo muito importante surgiu e é de suma importância que eu me apresente ao Almirantado. Imploro que remarquemos para esta tarde, ou talvez um jantar, quem sabe. A senhora poderia enviar-me a resposta por Killick Conservado, meu adjunto fidedigno?_

_Sempre seu, J.A._

— Ela não enviou resposta? - repetiu Jack pela terceira vez, fitando Killick com um quase desespero no olhar.

— Não! - o marinheiro revirou os olhos, irritado e impaciente, mas Jack sabia que ele não havia lhe dito toda a verdade. - Não me olhe assim, capitão. Como é que um pobre coitado como eu vai saber o que se passa pela cabeça de uma mulher? Especialmente de uma condessa? É certo que ela tinha companhia quando lhe entreguei o envelope e talvez por isso mesmo não o tenha respondido...

— Companhia? Quem...

— O insignificante Jake Jankins - Killick bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Ela apenas sorriu e agradeceu. - Jack nada mais disse, balançou a mão, indicando a Killick que saísse e sentou sobre seu baú. Sua mente não descansou naquela noite, muito menos na semana que se seguiu. Ele não conseguia falar com Gussie e todas as mensagens que enviava a ela não retornavam com resposta. Estava quase agonizando quando, na tarde quinta-feira, o mestre de bordo anunciou que Gussie pedia permissão para subir a bordo. No convés de proa de seu navio, fitaram-se por instantes, com a marujada toda envolta trabalhando - mas de ouvidos atentos aos acontecimentos.

— Eu lhe trouxe isso, para dar sorte - ela estendeu a mão aberta e Jack reconheceu o objeto de metal sobre ela. Tomou-o com delicadeza e sorriu ao observá-lo bem de perto. Fora o último presente que dera a Gussie, há muitos anos atrás.

— Então é mais apropriado que ele fique com a senhora, já que nesses anos todos, eu não sofri risco de vida algum. Foi a senhora quem me deu sorte ao guardá-lo.

— Gostaria de lhe oferecer algo que pudesse...

— Vamos até minha cabine, o Dr. Maturin está lá - Jack a interrompeu, estendendo a mão em direção a porta de vidros quadriculados. Era um pretexto para saírem da vista de todos. Ela baixou os olhos, ergueu um pouco o vestido com as mãos e baixando a cabeça, passou pela porta, adentrando os camarotes dos oficiais. Os marujos nunca tinham visto de perto uma condessa, muito menos uma tão alta e de beleza tão rara.

Jack fechou a porta atrás de si e sorriu para Gussie.

— Eu iria zarpar de Portsmouth com o coração partido se não pudesse falar com você antes de...

— Jack, querido, eu gostaria de lhe dizer muitas coisas e tirar a limpo tantas outras... mas já não faz diferença, elas passaram e nós dois estamos completamente diferentes, em mundo distintos. - Ele fechou o cenho, sem apreciar o rumo que a conversa tomava. - Nossa amizade significa muito para mim, por isso vim a Portsmouth quando soube que era aqui que você morava. Cheguei com certo propósito, porque até então eu não tinha consciência de que você havia se casado. - A condessa sorriu e se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha dele, passando os dedos de leve sobre os mapas náuticos. - Nada que eu viesse a fazer, então, poderia nos colocar juntos nesta vida...

— Gussie...

— Por favor - ela pediu com a voz embargando. - Eu comprei a embarcação espanhola e singrei os mares em busca de você, logo depois que o conde morreu. Não teria mantido o luto nem por um instante mais se tivesse encontrado um sinal seu. E quando cheguei aqui, quando descobri que você era bem sucedido, meu coração quase explodiu. Mas ele também murchou quando seu contador disse que sua esposa poderia assinar a autorização para o aluguel de um imóvel. Não. Não diga nada. Eu admito, a culpa é totalmente minha,_ mea maxima culpa. _

Jack se aproximou da escrivaninha, abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de dentro um pequeno saco de couro e o entregou à condessa. Ela o abriu e tirou de dentro um cordão de prata com uma medalhinha com a imagem de uma santa. Os olhos marejados de Gussie fixaram-se nos de Jack.

— Eu roubei de você naquela tarde de verão, na colina, quando seu pai nos chamou para o chá da tarde...

— E guardou durante todo esse tempo - ela murmurou apertando a medalhinha na mão. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando, enquanto sua mão pousava sobre o ombro dela. Jack a sentiu tremer.

Gussie se pôs de pé, mas Jack impediu que ela desse outro passo. Suas respirações eram audíveis agora, o coração descompassado dela fez com que as bochechas ruborizassem e as palavras não saíssem. Jack tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou, afastando-se dele com as mãos apoiados na jaqueta azul onde medalhas deixavam-na ainda mais imponente. Ele não se deu por vencido, segurou-a pelos braços e forçou outra aproximação, novamente Gussie escapou. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, Jack viu que havia um misto de terror e desapontamento cintilando nos de Gussie. Lentamente, soltou os braços dela e lhe deus as costas, baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Ele ouviu a respiração dela antes de a porta se fechar, pouco depois, passos agitados no convés, e então, silêncio. Com ímpeto, agarrou a escrivaninha e a virou de ponta cabeça de uma vez só. O estrondo fez com que Killick e Stephen entrassem no camarote assustados. Mas os dois nada disseram após terem visto os olhos vermelhos e inundados de seu capitão; deixaram-no sozinho e tornaram a seus afazeres, em qualquer lugar do navio.

* * *


	7. O murchar da Rosa

* * *

CONVENIENTEMENTE, O AFASTAMENTO DE HAMPSHIRE trouxe ao comandante Aubrey certo alívio ao coração, sua mente, porém, teimava em tornar ao chalé na colina que tanto desprezara e agora queria a todo custo ter sob seus olhos. Sua música, tocada em parceria com seu grande amigo Stephen Maturin nada mais representava e nem ao menos saía das cordas com convicção. Tinha agora, em suas mãos, uma nova embarcação, a _HMS Surprise, _uma bela fragata, um tanto antiga, mas veloz e bolineira, que recebera com as novas ordens: comboiar três navios mercantes até Madeira, embarcar um superintendente do governo e tornar a casa, tendo como particular intuito - já que o almirante de Portsmouth queria enriquecer um pouco mais à custa de Aubrey -, encontrar e pilhar a preciosa nau francesa que devastava aquelas águas, a _Amelie_, antiga Amélia inglesa, fragata de dois conveses perdida pelo almirante há muitos anos.

— Você tem que se recompor. Precisa voltar à razão, Jack. Não ganhou nada, mas também nada perdeu! A condessa...

Jack ergueu a mão, exterminando qualquer outra tentativa de Stephen para tentar animá-lo: era certo que nada conseguiria, os pensamentos do comandante eram terrivelmente teimosos. Foi mesmo a mais de duas mil milhas de distância dos _Açores _que, finalmente, Jack livrou sua alma de Gussie. Uma vela foi vista ao noroeste da popa, logo acima da linha d'água, branca e límpida à luz de um sol quente e instigante.

— Sr. Simons, soar _às seus postos _- bradou Jack de cara lavada, amarrando os louros cabelos num rabo de cavalo e metendo o chapéu de capitão-de-mar-e-guerra sobre eles. Era o que ele ansiava. Era o que ele gostava. Era o que ele precisava: um combate, o cheiro dos canhões em ação, a agitação de um convés apinhado e ativo, a exaltação dos ânimos e o brandir de espadas, quem sabe.

Era a _Amelie, _com certeza. O quarto de modorra foi desperto num silvo agudo e raivoso, todos, sem exceção, deveriam ficar a postos. Uma coisa Jack não entendia: o que diabos a _Amelie_ estava fazendo nos Açores? Ela deveria estar nas proximidades de Madeira, em busca de navios mercantes, e não ali, no nada. A não ser que...

— Sim. Malditos informantes! Se algum dia eu topar com um deles, eu juro, Stephen...

— Informantes sempre existirão, meu irmão, disso não resta dúvidas.

— Por Deus, Stephen. Tudo pode se esperar de um maldito francês! Tudo! Mas não de um inglês! Que honra é essa?

— A honra pelo dinheiro. São os novos tempos, meu caro. Os novos tempos.

— Pois eu irei mostrar os novos tempos àqueles safados. E quando terminar com o navio, irei pessoalmente retirar a informação de quem quer que a tenha dentro do _Amelie_.

Aquele era o impetuoso olhar que Stephen tanto conhecia, e um sorriso de menino se apossou do comandante Aubrey, fazendo-o subir para o convés com outras intenções, das quais Stephen sabia que adviriam bons frutos. Quando finalmente os canhões ribombaram, na proa, e gritos de viva explodiram por todo convés, Stephen sorriu, preparando-se para exercer seu ofício ali na _Surprise._ O _Amelie _navegava com a bolina cerrada, direto para bombordo da _Surprise, _deixando a admiração de Jack, pelo comandante francês, em alta conta: certamente era um oponente de peso e, mais do que certamente, haveria confronto eminente. Jack sorriu, respirou fundo e berrou:

— Sr. Pullings, marcar tempo e aguardar. - Seus olhos azuis cintilantes cintilaram ainda mais quando ele pôde visualizar o rosto do comandante francês. - Só mais um pouco! Só mais um pouco... - E quando a onda ergueu a _Surprise_, Jack urrou: - FOGO! - Os canhões na alheta de boreste zuniram sucessivamente, como se pudessem disparar como uma metralha. Os artilheiros eram tão ágeis e precisos que espantariam até mesmo o almirante chefe. Não demorou muito mais do que cinco minutos e a Amelie já não descarregava canhonadas, a tripulação que restara ou pulava n'água ou escondia-se pelo convés. A Amelie não permaneceria na superfície por muito mais tempo, mas mesmo assim, Jack estava decidido a invadi-la e buscar as respostas para perguntas que o incomodavam.

Stephen tapara seus ouvidos com pedaços de pano, mas a algazarra no convés continuava muito acima do tom, o que não o impedia de continuar seu trabalho, mas o deixava um tanto atento ao que acontecia por lá. Stephen ganhara certo gosto pelas canhonadas e excitava-se em ver um combate em tempo real, mas seu dever como médico o afastava de tal recreação. Um estouro violento o tirou do prumo, fazendo-o cortar uns dois ou três centímetros a mais do que deveria o corpo do marujo, do qual tentava tirar um estilhaço. Executou rapidamente aquela operação e correu para cima a tempo de ouvir o capitão-tenente gritar:

— Largar vela grande! Velames! A todo pano!

E então viu um grupo arrastando um grande homem para baixo. Stephen se sobressaltou ao ver as botas dele e correu com eles para a enfermaria.

— Coloquem-no aqui - disse Stephen abrindo espaço sobre os baús nos quais acabara de costurar um homem. - Jack... - murmurou ao passar a mão sobre os cabelos empapuçados de sangue grosso. Mas então, ao procurar por ferimentos, não os encontrou. Jack abriu os olhos e sentou-se atordoado.

— Mas, hein?

— Amigo! - exclamou Stephen. - Achei que o tivesse perdido...

— O que está havendo?

— O desgraçado do francês destrocou nosso leme e de trás dele surgiu o enorme _Baptiste - _disse Pullings branco como neve, mas ao ver Jack pôr-se de pé, a cor tornava as suas bochechas.

— Dez pés de água, senhor, e subindo - o mestre do navio falou ao espiar para dentro do consultório improvisado.

— Todos os homens que não estiverem no convés, em conserto, para baixo, Sr. Pullings.

— Sim, senhor comandante - e Pullings saiu em disparada, feliz como se seguisse o caminho de casa.

— Relatório, Sr. Bleuder.

O capitão-tenente explicou a situação, depois da surpresa revelada, o _Baptiste,_ navio de segunda classe e eminentemente de fogo superior ao da _Surprise,_ não restava muito a se fazer, era manter o curso reto e fugir com o vento a favor para consertar a mezena e os rasgos na linha d'água, que agora se revelavam perigosamente mortais. Ainda atordoado pelo golpe da bala do canhão de proa do _Baptiste_, que surgira do nada e cortara em três pedados o pobre Raven, 3º sargento que estava no timão ao seu lado, Jack subiu até a popa e olhou para baixo, onde podia ver os marujos empenhados na restauração mágica da S_urprise. _Agora sua memória voltava e ele acreditara ter visto nova vela além do _Amelie_, mas onde estava o homem do cesto da gávea?

— Tragam esse filho de uma égua para cá! Imediatamente!- A voz de Jack soou poderosa e impiedosa, e tanto os ombros quanto as cabeças de toda tripulação baixaram em respeito e medo. - Onde é que você estava com a cabeça?! - quis saber Jack quando já diante do pobre marujo.

— Senhor - ele gaguejou a palavra sem conseguir dizer outra qualquer.

— Sr. Bleuder, tire esse homem da minha frente! E lhe dê o devido castigo.

Navegaram a bolina cerrada - ao jeito de uma _Surprise_ decadente, enquanto os reparos tomavam reta final. E ao chegarem a Madeira pareceu um alívio a seus olhos ver todo aquele verde e terra.

Assim que tocou as águas da entrada do porto de Portsmouth, a Surprise foi saudade com salvas de balas. Os canhões ribombavam por todo o ancoradouro e urras e vivas eram ouvidos pela Surprise conforme ela passava pelas embarcações. Lorde Richmond, novo governador de Hampshire, foi o primeiro a dar um grande jantar ao comandante Aubrey, muito pomposo e exótico. Os jantares e a vitória transportaram Jack para longe de todas as preocupações e ele se embebedou e se divertiu em meio aos seus.

Mas então, no meio do salão iniciou-se uma grande confusão, as altas gargalhadas de lorde Kipling inundavam o demais e uma alegria contagiou todos ao redor. Ao lado de Kipling estava Jake Jankins e Jack espiava por cima dos ombros para ver o que acontecia. Uma mão o impeliu para trás e o puxou para fora do salão, mas foi inevitável ouvir o brinde que Jake recebia de Kipling: o jovem comandante iria se casar. Um escarcéu se seguiu, Jack não captou de imediato, mas Stephen, muito mais letrado no quesito amor, tratou de arrastar o amigo comandante para longe. Antes que Stephen, porém, chegasse ao átrio, as palavras de lorde Kipling se repetiram nos lábios de Jack.

— Estou imensamente feliz... Não! Estou mais do que imensamente feliz em poder ser padrinho de uma união tão especial quanto esta! Um brinde a Jake e a Augusta!

Jack tornou ao seu navio a passos pesados, decididos, intimidando a todos que passaram por seu caminho. O mestre-arrais, muito acostumado com o esbravejar de seu comandante, pulou para fora do raio de visão dele, já o tinha visto naquele estado de nervos e não ficaria para saber o resultado.

— Killick! Killick! - urrou Jack e o despenseiro apareceu reclamando que o comandante nem deveria estar a bordo.

— Jack... - Stephen o chamou, mas foi atravessado.

— Como estão nossos estoques?

— Como estão os estoques? - repetiu Killick. - Vazios, como quando chegamos, senhor. O que o senhor pretende fazer? Recebeu novas ordens? Achei que estavam, o senhor e o doutor, no jantar de lorde Kipling...

Foi então que Jack desabou. Sentou-se de qualquer jeito sobre o baú, tapou o rosto com as mãos e prendeu a respiração. Stephen fez sinal para que o despenseiro saísse e se sentou ao lado de Jack. Bem que tentou, naquela noite e na seguinte e nas que vieram, mas Stephen não conseguiu alcançar seu amigo, Jack havia se fechado em si mesmo e Ashgrove Cottage pareceu tão imensamente longe como se Jack não pudesse se lembrar de como chegar até lá.

Ele evitou a cidade o máximo que pôde, mas na quarta-feira, logo depois do ano novo, foi convocado a comparecer ao Almirantado. Subiu a escadaria devagar, apesar de saber que receberia honrarias pelo que fizera - em outros tempos teria subido os degraus pulando-os de dois em dois, para alcançar seu topo em menos tempo. Ao chegar ao hall, no segundo piso, alguns oficiais o saudaram e deixaram-no sozinho, pois já tinham recebido suas ordens. Ele esperou paciente, sem conseguir se concentrar muito bem no que iria dizer, pensava em Gussie, pensava na notícia que recebera de forma tão abrupta nas Madeiras, mas conheceu os desejos dela na noite em que deixou Portsmouth, não fazia idéia, porém, que ela fosse se casar com Jake. Não o via com bons olhos, não o via como o marido apropriado para ela.

Jake Jankins cruzou o portal em direção ao corredor que o levaria até o hall. De longe sorriu para Jack e cumprimentou-o com a mão no chapéu, mas estava com tamanha pressa que não o permitiria parar para conversar. Quando estava para passar por Jack, este impediu o caminho com a massa muscular que era. Os dois se fitaram e Jake sorriu, dando um passo para a direita, para que Jack pudesse passar. Jack, contudo, também deu um passo para a direita, postando-se diante de Jake com um estranho olhar. Jake, muito simpático, continuou a sorrir, achando graça da coincidência, e deu outro passo, desta vez para a esquerda. Jack fez o mesmo, a expressão no rosto enrijecendo e distorcendo. Ficaram nesse entrave por alguns instantes, até Jake se encostar à parede e estender o braço, dando passagem ao comandante. Jack não se moveu, tinha os olhos fixos no outro, mal piscando. Jake percebeu que algo não estava certo e fechando o cenho, perguntou educada e polidamente:

— Algum problema, comandante?

— Todos - rosnou Jack.

Jake ergueu a sobrancelha e quando estava para refazer a pergunta, recebeu um soco no olho esquerdo. O tranco o empurrou contra a parede e o fez cair sentado; Jack pulou sobre ele e os dois amigos iniciaram um luta corporal onde apenas um batia, o outro se defendia e questionava o motivo para o que estava acontecendo.

— Jack, por favor! Pare com isso. O que está fazendo? - pedia Jack. - Não vou lutar com você! - Previsivelmente Jake apanhava porque mesmo tentando se defender, os socos do amigo chegavam arrebentando, e o comandante Aubrey era duas vezes mais forte do que Jake.

Lorde Kipling apartou a briga sem precisar usar força bruta ou erguer a voz. Assim que ele disse: _O que significa essa vergonha?, _os dois oficiais o fitaram com respeito e embaraço. De cima de Jake Jankins, Jack saltou, pondo-se de pé instantaneamente. Jake limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz com as costas da mão e colocou-se ao lado de Jack, fitando-o.

— Se não há uma explicação plausível...

— Foi apenas um mal entendido, meu senhor - Jake disse, dando um passo adiante e, empertigando-se, continuou: - Um puta mal entendido, se perdoa a expressão da palavra.

Kipling meneou a cabeça, mas não se deu por vencido.

— Eu poderia mandar açoitá-los! Poderia mandá-los à corte marcial! Com toda certeza que sim.

— O senhor tem toda razão, meu senhor, e todo direito, o que aconteceu foi um grande desrespeito, ainda mais no prédio do Almirantado. Mas eu acredito ter sido impertinente com o comandante Aubrey... Estou um pouco além das minhas faculdades normais, como o senhor sabe. A promoção era tudo o que eu mais desejava... e minha razão de discernir se por acaso fui ofensivo para com meu amigo não me deixou ser gentil e...

— Comandante Aubrey? - não foi necessário terminar a frase, Jack nem a estaria ouvindo naquele momento, porque a palavra promoção se chocava contra as paredes de seu cérebro. Teria sido, Jake, feito almirante? - Comandante! - chamou Kipling.

— Eu e Jack aqui - continuou Jake sorrindo, com a mão no ombro do amigo -, iremos resolver a situação, meu senhor.

Kipling recebeu o sorriso como bom veredicto. Mas assim que ele se fechou em seu escritório, Jack se virou para Jake e, parecendo aumentar de tamanho, esticou o dedo em riste e lhe advertiu ferozmente:

— Você não é bom o suficiente para ela e eu não vou permitir que essa palhaçada siga adiante.

— Oh - exclamou Jake, Augusta era o problema -, então é isso?! Jack, meu caro, longe de mim roubar-lhe a melhor amiga! Eu jamais ousaria afastá-los. Você poderá tê-la quando quiser. Mas eu, eu quero dar a ela o que outro homem não pode. Você tem uma mulher maravilhosa, que encanta com a simples presença, entende do que falo. Eu quero apenas um terço, se é que me é cabível. Estou incrível e imensamente apaixonado por Augusta e eu moveria montanhas por ela.

Jack lhe deu as costas, convicto de suas idéias, repleto de insensatez, entretanto - porque seu sangue latejava - irradiava cólera, sem nenhum momento de lucidez, e andando para longe de Jankins, advertiu:

— É melhor se afastar dela.

Jake não era homem de temer outro homem, nem mesmo o homem que mais admirava, mas consciencioso de que Aubrey não se oporia se não houvesse algo entre ele e Augusta, foi até o chalé da condessa, pronto para interrogá-la se preciso. Nada do que imaginara durante o percurso até a casa dela foi necessário: Jake encontrou a condessa descansando no jardim de inverno, sobre o sofá, a barra do vestido caída em direção ao chão e as finas meias de algodão desenhavam divinamente as curvas de seus pés, parecendo terem sido desenhadas à mão por Deus. Admirou-os por alguns instantes e depois se sentou no chão, recostando as costas e a cabeça no sofá, acomodando-se ali por um longo tempo.

A condessa acordou com uma gélida brisa de inverno sobre seu rosto, um dos vidros da janela se quebrara e os empregados não tinham visto. Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e identificou um cheio peculiar no ar, um cheiro conhecido e agradável, que conciliava com um bem estar extremo. Seus olhos desceram a seus pés e ela viu os cabelos claros e macios de Jake dançarem com suavidade. Sentou-se sobre as pernas e levou os dedos entre os cabelos dele, ciente de que o toque o acordaria, mas alheia a qualquer outra finalidade que não agradá-lo. Jake moveu a cabeça na direção dela e seus olhos se encontraram.

— Minha querida - disse ele colocando-se de joelhos e tomando o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

— Achei que você tivesse me dito que viria para o lanche...

— E eu lhe disse isso - ele sorriu beijando-a com respeito. - Um empecilho fez com que eu tardasse.

— Mas não há problema, há? Se não você não estaria aqui.

— Não, nenhum problema - ele foi incapaz de tocar no assunto, receava.

Assim que a serviçal entrou com as velas, porque já estava bastante escuro, e as depositou sobre a mesinha de centro, Augusta se pôs de pé, sobressaltada.

— O que aconteceu com seu rosto? - ela perguntou então.

— Esse foi o empecilho.

— Mas... o que aconteceu? Quem foi? Alguém da cidade? Ele está preso?

— Acalme-se - ele foi obrigado a rir. - Tantas perguntas revelam preocupação, suponho.

— Claro que sim! - ela respondeu quase indignada. - O que significa essa pergunta?

Ao ver que ela se alterara de forma inesperada, Jake tentou consertar o caminho da conversação, mas só fez piorar tudo.

— Foi apenas uma pergunta, nada significante...

— Então por que a fez?

— Eu só... só...

— Só, só o que? - ela foi sarcástica, ela poderia ser muito pior se quisesse. - Quer chegar a algum lugar? Pergunte e eu responderei.

Silêncio foi o que recebeu, o que ansiou, mas não o que manteve. Não gostava daquele lado de Augusta, ela era uma mulher tão formidável, mas em certas ocasiões, especialmente quando confrontada e quando tinha a razão, exaltava-se de tal forma que seria capaz de propor um duelo a quem quer que a irritasse.

— Foi Jack Aubrey quem fez isso comigo - ele confessou propositalmente, arrependeu-se logo depois porque teria de explicar o ocorrido e não tinha a certeza de que gostaria que Augusta tornasse a vê-lo, porque sabia que ela iria. Mas, surpreendentemente, ela se emudeceu, dando-lhe as costas. - Que tipo de relação você tem com ele, Augusta?

Ela se voltou e o encarou, erguendo a cabeça.

— Nenhuma - rebateu convencida.

— Nenhuma que gostaria ou... nenhuma? - As feições de Jake tinham um ar maduro, muito mais velho.

— Nenhuma. Ele foi um grande amigo - ela salientou o verbo com uma alteração de voz.

— Se ele foi realmente importante para você, talvez não haja motivo para ficarmos juntos.

— Não seja tolo. Aubrey é um homem casado e eu não sou mulher de vários homens. Já deveria me conhecer bem. Acha que estou representando um papel a sua frente para depois, às suas costas, mostrar-me outra? Vá em frente, duvide de mim! Mas siga adiante e desapareça da minha vista para sempre - ela urrou deixando a sala.

— Augusta! Espere - ele correu e barrou-lhe a saída. Mas intimidado com o olhar dela, hesitou em prosseguir com a frase.

— Jack Aubrey é um homem casado - ela pontuou e baixou os olhos.

— Ele estava tão enfurecido, achei que vocês tivessem algum envolvimento... não é possível que um homem se altere tanto por uma mulher...

— Esqueça Aubrey, ele é passado.

* * *


	8. Ventos novos

_

* * *

_

Forget your name and yesterday  
Put out your hand  
I'll do the same  
Now were going to another land  
Will you show me the way  
Time has gone  
It has gone far away  
Far away¹

* * *

O MAR, A IMENSIDÃO, nada num navio era fácil, nada no oceano vinha de mãos beijadas, e poderia haver dias, ou meses, difíceis, em que qualquer homem da terra desistiria na mais simples das dificuldades, mas Jack Aubrey, em um navio, era majestade, era comandante supremo, era adorado e venerado, obedecido sem que precisasse, para isso, ser tirano. O mar e Jack Aubrey eram semelhantes. E o mar era o que Jack mais buscava naquele momento, na verdade, o buscava desde sua chegada a Portsmouth há dois meses.

— Por que, diabos, tenho que receber essa mulher aqui? - Jack quis saber, logo depois de receber as ordens do mensageiro, um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados e cheio de sardas, que o encarou com respeito mais amedrontado por não saber responder tal pergunta.

— Deixe isso para lá - Stephen envolveu o amigo com o braço e o puxou para a mesa de jantar. Sentaram-se e permaneceram quietos, ouvindo os relatos intercalados de Sophia e da Sra. Williams sobre as coisas rotineiras de uma casa.

Era tarde quando Jack e Stephen finalmente ficaram sozinhos, mas eles não permaneceram na casa grande, sentaram-se, apertados, no barracão onde Jack montara seu telescópio e abriram uma garrafa de vinho que Stephen trouxera da Espanha.

— Eu vou lhe dizer por que tem que receber a mulher em sua casa, meu caro amigo - Stephen falou subitamente, quando o silêncio parecia reinar absoluto. - A Srta. Hathaway é filha do almirante Hathaway, o condecorado...

— Eu sei muito bem quem é ele. Hathaway é uma lenda na marinha... sinto apenas por prever que essa mulher seja uma dessas pomposas e amorais...

— Bem, meu caro, isso você deverá tolerar ao máximo, já que o almirante é um homem de grande influência sobre o comércio, em especial, sobre a Companhia das Índias. Um homem com tamanha autoridade tem apoio geral do país. E precisamos de homens como Hathaway. Por tal iremos buscá-lo. Se Deus assim quiser, meu caro, o almirante Hathaway será o novo almirante chefe de Portsmouth, o que vai ser uma boa coisa, especialmente para o homem que transportar a filha e os pertences dele até Ascensão.

Jack fez uma careta e fechou os olhos.

— Sim, sim, a moça. Bem, você já deve estar ciente que Hathaway deve uma soma considerável... Eu sei, eu sei. Foi uma rixa antiga entre Hathaway e Cunnigan e o segundo acabou vencendo porque a arma de Hathaway não disparou, e este, vendo que não se sairia bem, pulou sobre Cunnigan e começaram uma briga. Enfim, Hathaway foi preso, um grande mal entendido, é o que eu acho. Por isso precisamos tirar ele de lá são e salvo, sem luta, porque Cunnigan seria capaz de enforcá-lo.

— Aposto que Cunnigan também seja um homem muito influente.

— E é, pelos locais, por isso não podemos contrariá-los, devemos pagar o _resgate_ e pronto_._ A filha de Hathaway faz questão de ir à Ascensão e isso é indiscutível, não vamos conseguir persuadir quem quer que seja a contraria tal decisão.

— Admiro muito o homem, mas nunca o conheci, logo, não posso lhe dar maiores informações sobre ele.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu caro. Sei de tudo que preciso e você também saberá. Terá muito tempo com o almirante e será um homem mais do que privilegiado.

— Isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, é uma ótima notícia. Eu bem que preciso de um pouco mais de prestígio e dinheiro, ha, ha! - Jack soltou uma alta e deliciosa gargalhada e foi acompanhado por Stephen.

Na noite em que receberia a filha do almirante Hathaway Jack foi obrigado - pelo código dos marinheiros que não permitia negar nada a um superior - a permanecer no mar, pois recebera um convite do almirante chefe para jantar a bordo de seu navio, nele estavam também lorde Kipling e outros três comandantes e um almirante recém nomeado, Jake Jankins. Jack respirou fundo, sorriu cumprimentando todos e sentou-se ao lado de lorde Kipling, logo à ponta da mesa.

Em Ashgrove Cottage, uma charrete elegante parou diante da entrada e uma jovem mulher desembarcou com a ajuda do cocheiro. Stephen foi o primeiro a recebê-la, estendendo a mão e fazendo uma pequena vênia.

— Comandante Aubrey - a mulher cumprimentou, mas Stephen a interrompeu.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita, mas sou o Dr. Maturin, amigo da família e cirurgião da Surprise. Venho em nome do comandante. Ele pede desculpas, foi obrigado a permanecer em seu navio.

A mulher sorriu e então estendeu a mão para Sophia.

— Senhora Aubrey? - ela questionou hesitante.

— É um prazer, Srta. Hathaway. Um grande prazer. Tenho a certeza de que meu marido desejaria muito conhecer a filha do homem que tanto ele admira.

— Meu pai é um grande exemplo para a Marinha Real - ela disse encabulada.

Entraram e sentaram-se na saleta de estar.

— Fico feliz por poder me receber. Gostaria que o comandante estivesse aqui para eu lhe explicar as reais condições. Sei muito bem que poderia mandar um representante, mas não quero isso. Eu preciso ver meu pai, tenho pressentimentos muito estranhos. Tenho esses... sonhos - ela fitou Stephen. - Perdoe-me, doutor, o senhor é um homem da ciência e talvez não entenda de intuição.

— Eu a entendo perfeitamente, senhorita - ele respondeu sorrindo. Oferecendo a ela uma pequena taça de licor para abrir o apetite.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, se o senhor é grande amigo do comandante, vai poder explicar a ele minha situação. - Ela virou a tacinha de licor. - Não quis parecer esnobe ou intrometida quando fiz meu pedido oficial ao almirante chefe de Londres. É um grande amigo de meu pai e foi quem cuidou de mim quando vim à Inglaterra.

— Eu ia justamente lhe pedir... - Sophia, em sua timidez, soou tão ingênua e adorável, que fez a Srta. Hathaway sorrir. - Seu sotaque é tão diferente do nosso, e também dos escoceses e irlandeses.

— Foram os anos na América com toda certeza – disse, novamente bicando o licor -, a vida por lá não é tão formal, não quando não se está em companhia de ingleses - e sorriu.

— Ora, Srta. Hathaway, o que seria dos ingleses sem a formalidade? - brincou Stephen. Ela sorriu e bebericou um pouco mais.

Sophia ainda se desculpou duas vezes pelo marido, mas fez todo o possível - e obteve sucesso - em agradar a visita. Georgine era uma mulher extrovertida e despojada, Sophia puramente a adorou. Stephen ficou perplexo com os relatos de Georgine, que não foram muitos, contudo, entendia agora o porquê do almirante querer a filha ao lado dele e não do outro lado do oceano. Na América, Georgine estudara em Harvard, a primeira universidade do Novo Mundo; mas para isso ela precisou vestir-se como um rapaz, o que não foi muito difícil, sua altura a ajudou muito no disfarce, já que era uma mulher muito mais alta do que muitos homens, tinha um metro e setenta e sete de altura, e sendo filha de um comandante que tinha afinidade com a família real, bastou um empurrão. Estudou medicina e direito, além de letras e aos 22 anos era fluente e seis línguas. Georgine parecia se sentir orgulhosa ao contar a história, apesar do olhar aterrorizado de Sophia, e disse também não ter se arrependido porque depois pôde cuidar da mãe, cuja saúde deteriorava dia após dia. Virginia era seu nome, fora uma mulher encantadora, mas a tuberculose juntamente com uma rara doença a deixaram de cama durante os últimos anos de sua vida.

Talvez tivesse sido aquele o motivo que impulsionara a filha a burlar a lei dos homens, a estudar, pensou Stephen, e não deixou de se admirar e se orgulhar dela, mas também tinha o conhecimento de que às mulheres inteligentes não precedia destino agradável. Seguramente ele se afeiçoara a idéia de ter a bordo da Surprise alguém de igual nível. Alguém afável com quem compartilhar seus conhecimentos.

Uma forte chuva impediu que Georgine Hathaway tornasse à hospedaria e Sophia não mediu esforços - quando viu que o interesse de Stephen pela visita era grande - em fazê-la permanecer aquela noite e talvez na tarde seguinte. Foi o que aconteceu.

— Preciso tirar o chapéu para a senhorita, não imaginei que seus artigos fossem tão intensos.

— Pena serem tão intensos e tão pouco divulgados, mas se eu não fosse filha de meu pai, nem ao menos teria isso - ela balançou o folhetim. Era uma amostra do que ela escrevia, do que escrevera. - Na América era diferente, eu tinha certo prestígio. Os velhos professores e alguns doutores, amigos íntimos de meu pai, me protegiam e me ajudavam. Embora muitos quisessem encontrar alguma desculpa e punições para a "loucura" que cometi, eles se curvaram e ampararam minha condição. Talvez porque fosse uma nova nação, não que a mulher tivesse privilégios, mas eu tinha certas regalias já que falava a língua dos índios.

— Estou impressionado. Realmente impressionado.

— Ora, Dr. Maturin, aposto que o senhor também é um poliglota. Aposto que fala tão bem o espanhol, o francês, o latim, ou o alemão quanto eu. Talvez até melhor, já que é um marinheiro tão experiente e viajado.

— A senhorita se engana quanto ao marinheiro experiente. Não passo de um leigo quando estou em um navio. Convés é uma palavra que entendo bem, mas todo o resto me custa entrar na cabeça - e ele riu, fazendo a rir também. - Há quanto tempo a senhorita está no país?

— Desde 1803, dois anos apenas.

— Ora, mas... a senhorita é muito nova... como foi que estudou tanto...

— Eu entrei em Harvard com 15 anos, o que me ajudou foram as línguas... e as mentiras, claro - ela riu, porém, repentinamente, silenciou. E quando tornou a falar, tinha uma expressão triste e a voz baixa. - Perdoe-me se sou enfadonha. Precisava ser sincera com o senhor antes que soubesse por outro alguém das minhas condições.

— Suas condições, senhorita? Fala como se fosse uma mórbida insensatez o que fez.

— E não foi? Muitos me abominam e me desprezam, e somente são gentis comigo por causa de meu pai.

— A senhorita não está feliz na Inglaterra, pelo que vejo.

— Estaria mais feliz em Massachusetts, com toda a certeza.

Era difícil admitir a derrota, mas Stephen entendia bem o que ela queria dizer, em Massachusetts ela tinha um consultório, criara amizade com muitas pessoas e se especializara em partos, porque em geral, homens eram proibidos de entrar no aposento quando uma mulher estava em labor. Georgine também estudara com os índios as plantas nativas e conhecia uma infinidade de remédios naturais, sendo consultada até mesmo pelos cirurgiões da marinha que por lá aportavam. E agora, ali na Inglaterra, era difícil ser tão inteligente e ter que suprimir, reprimir tal dádiva. E tinha todo o outro lado da moeda: a Srta. Hathaway era bela, polida e educada, era provável que mil pretendentes a tivessem cortejado, mas por ser quem e o que era, os homens se afastavam, amedrontados. Não sentiu, contudo, pena dela, nem deixou tal sentimento o corromper. Ela era uma mulher fascinante e deu graças novamente por poder tê-la a bordo. Estava louco para falar com Jack.

Já em Ashgroove Cottage, Jack recebia as boas novas:

— É uma mulher adorável - concordou Sophia apertando o braço de Stephen. - Oh, Jack, é realmente uma pena você não ter podido conhecê-la, ficaria encantado! Ela ensina latim e francês em Londres, preferencialmente para moças, mas atente meninos também. Quem sabe poderíamos deixar nossos filhos aos cuidados dela...

— Tudo bem, mais calma, hein? - Jack pediu gargalhando e beijando a mão de Sophia. - Preciso falar com Stephen agora, meu bem, nos dá licença?

Os dois homens saíram para o jardim dos fundos da casa, rumando ao improvisado observatório.

— Pela sua cara também simpatizou com a moça.

— Ela é um encanto, como disse Sophia. Até melhor, terei companhia, na Surprise, de outro biólogo.

— Ela... entende... disso? - Jack pareceu abobado.

— E se entende, meu amigo. E entende de muitas outras coisas como latim e espanhol...

Jack estava surpreso com o entusiasmo de Stephen.

— Bem, se você a aprovou, não me resta dar uma chance a ela, não é mesmo?

— Você não ira se arrepender.

— Duvido disso, meu caro, mas vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida.

Os dois soltaram altas gargalhadas e puseram-se a conversar sobre as estratégias em terra, o que não seria nada fácil, já que o governante de Ascensão não era um homem sensato, ele poderia assumir que estavam lá para reivindicar a ilha e Jack não queria problemas maiores do que já possuía.

* * *

_¹Far Away - Scorpions_

* * *


	9. Estrela da manhã

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Nove

* * *

NAS CORDAS PARA SEU VIOLINO Jack gastou uma soma que há alguns anos não se permitiria gastar, mas ele saiu sorridente e assoviando da loja e parou na calçada para admirar o belo dia ensolarado, uma coisa rara na estação. Cumprimentou os transeuntes, particularmente conhecia cada pessoa naquela área da cidade, e quando fitou a botica do outro lado da rua, seus olhos se prenderam na dona de uma sombrinha de cor azul clara. Era uma moça de cabelos negros e pele alvíssima, que brincava girando a sombrinha diante da vitrine. Subitamente, a moça se virou para ele e o cumprimentou, Jack polidamente respondeu ao cumprimento, mas pegou-se tentando encontrar em sua mente quem era a beldade. Distraído, nem percebeu que ela entrara na botica e ele permaneceu a procura dela por alguns instantes antes de atravessar a rua e descobrir que ela estava falando com Stanford, o boticário, e os dois admiravam um grande telescópio sendo desmontado e empacotado. A curiosidade de Jack focou-se no objeto e ele adentrou a botica com os olhos fixos na enorme lente do telescópio, que agora estava nas mãos da moça. Quando o boticário o viu, logo correu a lhe apertar a mão e o chamou para admirar a bela peça que havia comprado de um português.

— Jack, não é mesmo uma beleza? - disse Stanford, eram conhecidos e cultuavam a mesma atividade de recreio, nas poucas horas de lazer que tinham: a astronomia. - Esta lente, esta lente que vê na mão da senhorita foi lapidada por ela mesma!

Jack fitou a moça e estagnou no momento, certamente era uma moça muito bela, mas era muito nova para poder entender da arte da lapidação.

— A senhorita conseguiu essa lente com lady Keller?

— Oh, não, Jack, que bobagem? A própria Gigi aqui foi quem a lapidou. Não é uma beleza? - repetiu e colocou o grande pedaço de vidro nas mãos de Jack, que não conseguiu desviar os olhos da moça. - Foi lady Keller quem a apresentou a mim, mas foi esta menina quem fez esta obra prima que estarei inaugurando o mais tardar amanhã à noite, nem que eu precise acoitar alguns...

— O senhor não faria isso, faria? - a moça pediu polidamente, mas com os olhos mostrando indignação.

— Não, não, minha menina. É só uma forma de expressão, não se preocupe. Espero que este aqui - e ele deu uns tapinhas no caixote onde o telescópio estava sendo armazenado - seja tão bom quanto o que você fez para seu pai, Gigi. Não espero menos.

— E nem deveria - ela respondeu sorrindo.

— Quando você tiver mais tempo, Jack, vou convidá-lo, e a Gigi também, para que venham a minha casa discutir sobre o assunto. - Stanford parecia atordoado e fora da realidade, virou-se de costas, guardou a lente, envolta em veludo, numa caixinha e voltou a ficar diante deles, ao balcão.

— Bem, senhores, peço licença. Boa tarde.

A moça deixou a botica e tomou o caminho da igreja.

— Não é uma beldade? E que inteligência, Jack, que inteligência. Aquela menina conhece cada canto do céu. É como se ela fosse uma máquina, não, não, é como se fosse um gênio. Você se admiraria em ouvi-la falar, ah, tenho certeza disso!

Jack não disse nada, apenas fitou o negro de Stanford lacrar o caixote, depois se despediu e voltou à rua, a caminho de casa. Iria se despedir de Sophia passando a última noite em casa. Algo, contudo, o levou a cruzar pela rua da igreja, e ao passar diante dela viu o pároco no terraço acenando para ele. O pároco também era um amante da astronomia, apesar de manter isso por baixo dos panos por achar que a maioria de seus paroquianos não entenderia e acreditariam ser um pecado mortal. Jack subiu pela escada caracol, logo atrás do confessionário, e descobriu que o pároco não estava sozinho.

— Jack, meu caro, Jack, já viu coisa mais bonita do que esta? - o religioso apontou para a moça, mas na verdade falava do grande telescópio ao lado dela.

— Olá novamente, senhor - cumprimentou ela sorrindo e deu espaço para Jack, que se aproximou fitando-a e ao aparelho com grande curiosidade.

— Veja, veja! O cais, que beleza, que beleza! - o pároco disse entusiasmado. - Não é uma pérola, essa menina? Que dom Deus deu a ela! - mas então, uma voz chamou pelo pároco e ele teve que descer ao confessionário.

— Poderia jurar que está me seguindo, senhor.

Jack tirou o olho do telescópio e a fitou sorrindo, depois tornou a mergulhar no aparelho, por onde via o cais com tamanha nitidez que era assustadoramente lindo.

— Foi a senhora quem... lapidou a lente?

— Fui eu sim - ela disse sem modéstia. - Mire o horizonte, senhor. A bela fragata de três cores chegando a es-noroeste. - Jack empertigou-se, fitando-a espantado, mas a insistência dela o fez tornar a observar pelo telescópio, e o que viu quando ela ajeitou a lente foi uma fragata completamente límpida. Era mesmo uma fragata de três cores, era a Relic tornando para o porto para reabastecer e sair em comboio. - Ela vem com a mezena largada. Deve estar muita vontade de tornar a casa.

Jack se ergueu e fitou a moça com curiosidade.

— Ela saiu em sabatina - disse Jack, compenetrado nos olhos da moça. - Colocaram um novo mastro de mezena nela.

— Oh - a moça exclamou. - Perdoe-me.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Muito boa a lente. Um belo trabalho. Também tenho um telescópio, mas minha lente é de nove milímetros, nada comparada a essa. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita fechou um pouco a porta do céu para o padre.

A moça soltou uma divertida gargalhada e voltou os olhos para o horizonte. O silêncio constrangeu Jack, mas a moça não parecia nada intimidada.

— O céu é o que todos nós procuramos, não é mesmo, senhor? - perguntou sorrindo.

O pároco apareceu no terraço e parou ao lado de Jack com os braços nas costas.

— Preciso ir, padre. Tenho que preparar meu malão para amanhã.

— Vá, minha menina, e que Deus esteja com você. E quando voltar trate de passar aqui para conversarmos.

— Com toda certeza - ela respondeu sorrindo. - Boa tarde, senhor - murmurou para Jack e então saiu pela portinhola.

— Uma bela criatura desafortunada - disse o padre com pesar. - Sinto tanto pelos homens não darem grande valor a mulheres como esta que acaba de nos deixar. São seres inteligentes e abençoados, mas mal compreendidos que acabam encarcerados e minguados por homens de mente pequena, cujo ciúme e aparências movem a vida.

Jack fitou o pároco e depois voltou seu olhar para a imensidão azul.

— É por isso que eu amo o mar - foi o que Jack contrapôs, não tinha a intenção de começar uma discussão com o padre, mas queria permanecer algum tempo ainda com os olhos na Relic.

Os sinos em terra tocavam quase em uníssono com os da esquadra, avisando a algum viajante distraído que o comboio partiria em menos de uma hora. Jack esperava impacientemente pelos serviçais do almirante Hathaway que já haviam embarcado os pertences da filha e agora a traziam num pequeno bote para bordo da Surprise. Sua impaciência se dava porque Jake Jankins acompanharia o comboio até Madeira e ele estava ali em seu convés, ao lado de lorde Kipling, observando o zênite e filosofando sobre o tempo.

— A Srta. Georgine Hathaway - anunciou o mestre-arrais com certa pressa, ao fitar a impaciência ainda visível em seu comandante. Jack caminhou para a proa, retirou o chapéu e estendeu a mão para a moça que subira, ainda usando um grande chapéu de palha que a protegia do sol forte daquela manhã.

Ela retirou o chapéu, fitando o chão, porque o navio balançava com as poucas ondas, e quando elevou os olhos para encontrar os do comandante, se surpreendeu, o pretendente perfeito que achara ter encontrado já possuía sua cara metade.

— Comandante Aubrey - sorriu recatada e estendeu a mão.

Jack estava tão surpreso quanto ela, jamais imaginara que a moça que conhecera em terra pudesse ser ainda mais influente do que era.

— Senhorita Hathaway - ele estendeu a mão, mostrando a ela a entrada dos camarotes, a fim de livrá-la do sol escaldante, mas foi impedido por lorde Kipling.

— Então finalmente posso conhecer você, Srta. Hathaway - o importante homem se pôs ao lado de Jack, estendendo a mão para tomar a dela e beijá-la educadamente. - Lorde Kipling, ao seu dispor.

— É um prazer, senhor - ela respondeu.

— Este é o almirante Jankins, a nau dele os escoltará até Madeira - continuou o lorde.

A moça observou o jovem almirante de cima a baixo, cumprimentou-o e depois tornou a olhar para o comandante.

— Se o senhor não se importa, poderia pedir a um de seus homens que mostrasse meu alojamento?

— Com prazer, senhorita.

— Poderia, por gentileza, avisar ao Dr. Maturin que cheguei? - ela pediu sorridente.

— Sim, senhorita, pedirei a ele que suba para recebê-la.

Os olhos de Jankins seguiram a moça até perderam-na de vista porta de camarote adentro e encontraram repreensão e descontentamento ao pousarem nos olhos do comandante da Surprise. Jankins desviou o olhar, despediu-se de Kipling e em seguida dos _surprises_ e rumou para bordo de sua nau. Desde o desentendimento no almirantado, e para não prejudicar o amigo, Jake concordava em jantar e se encontrar com Aubrey, mas não fazia questão, já não o via com admiração e nem mesmo com bons olhos, já não reconhecia a imagem de herói que sempre lhe pintara.

A filha do almirante era uma jovem alegre e divertida, que contagiava a todos com sua disposição. Ela também sabia cantar e dançar, o que agradava os marujos, mas desagradava o comandante, que não acreditava ser apropriado a uma mulher como ela se misturar com meros marujos. Mas tinha que admitir sua fanfarronice, as piadas dela certamente eram as melhores que já ouvira e dificilmente algum permanecia de mau humor ao lado dela, o que lhe era muito útil. A viagem até Madeira foi imprevisível e divertida, foi um tempo de calmaria e felicidade, e Jack nem mesmo se perturbou em ter que ir a bordo da Relic para jantar com seu anfitrião.

A jovem fez amizades como se fosse o próprio diabo, mas não havia maldade alguma na moça e estar do mesmo lado que os marujos não causaram citações de que mulheres abordo traziam má sorte. Estar ao lado deles lhe rendeu admiradores, especialmente numa tarde quente de domingo, quatro dias depois de zarparem de Madeira, quando uma calmaria os encontrou e o calor assolou, fazendo com que até os mais medrosos caíssem n'água. Uma grande vela foi estendida na água, suportada por barris vazios, improvisando uma piscina àqueles que não sabiam nadar.

— Não sabem nadar? - a expressão de Georgine mudou repentinamente. - Como assim, Stephen? Eles são homens do mar, pelo amor de Deus!

— Não se altere, minha cara. Mas é a pura verdade. A maioria dos marujos jamais sobreviveria se caísse no mar.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você deve estar enganado, Stephen. Talvez somente os _surprises_ é que não saibam nadar.

Jack parou ao lado de Georgine, empunhou a luneta e fitou o horizonte.

— Comandante, por favor, explique-me, porque eu não posso compreender o que Stephen tenta enfiar em minha cabeça.

Jack sorriu de cima de seus um metro e noventa de altura e fitou a moça indignada.

— Ele me disse que a maioria de seus marujos não sabe nadar. Diga a ele que está errado!

— Minha querida Srta. Hathaway, temo ter de desapontá-la. Stephen tem toda razão.

Ela arregalou os olhos, colocou as mãos na cintura e depois bufou, indo espiar os homens que se divertiam na improvisada piscina. Jack passou por ela sorrindo e desceu para o camarote, iria beliscar algo e depois descansar. Stephen sentou-se na popa, num lugar apropriado para suas observações e seus escritos, enquanto a jovem, ainda indignada, sentou-se recostada na amura, debaixo de um largo cordame, onde o sol não a atingia. De repente, um grito e um baque seco ecoaram ao redor da Surprise, Stephen ergueu os olhos e viu um alvoroço na proa, onde Georgine clamava por alguém que acudisse, por algum dos marujos para que pulasse n'água e salvasse o pobre homem que afundava e tornava a aparecer sucessivamente. Dando-se conta de que ninguém entraria no mar, nem mesmo os que já estavam lá embaixo sobre a grande vela - o máximo que faziam era jogar bóias salva-vidas -, Georgine despiu o vestido e atirou-se de cabeça na água à ré do navio, aonde o homem submergira de vez. Stephen correu, berrando juntamente com o mestre:

— Homem ao mar! Homem ao mar!

— Dois? - exclamou Jack, que vinha correndo de camisão aberto, descalço e esfregando os olhos. Quando descobriu que se tratava de Georgine Hathaway quase teve um enfarte, estava preparado para pular na água também, mas a moça já trazia, debaixo do braço, um homem desacordado. Ela se recusou a ser içada antes dele e quando já no convés, ela sentou-se ao lado de Stephen, que fazia massagem abdominal na tentativa de fazer o homem respirar, sem sequer se importar se estava molhada e inapropriadamente vestida.

Assim que o homem se moveu, respirando e tossindo ao mesmo tempo, Jack jogou um cobertor sobre os ombros de Georgine e a puxou para o camarote, pronto para lhe dar um sermão. Era inadmissível tamanha ousadia, tamanha burrice, tamanha insensatez, ou fosse qualquer outro substantivo que lhe viesse à cabeça.

— Comandante, o senhor pode providenciar para que aquele homem seja bem agasalhado? A água estava quente na superfície, mas...

— Não se preocupe - ele respondeu sorrindo e sentando diante dela -, Stephen cuidará disso. Quero que me prometa, senhorita, que jamais fará isso novamente. Jamais! Seu pai me mataria se algo lhe acontecesse.

Georgine desviou os olhos para o chão.

— O senhor também não gosta de mim, não é?

— Isso não vem ao caso, senhorita. Seu pai nem faz idéia de que esteja a caminho de resgatá-lo. O que ele faria comigo se eu a perdesse?

Ela não respondeu, levantou da cama, devolveu-lhe o cobertor e saiu.

— Senhorita - Jack a chamou antes que ela deixasse o camarote -, prezo muito sua companhia, mas temo pelo que pode lhe acontecer. Jantarei mais tarde esta noite, o vento leste vai chegar e quero dar as ordens antes de ir descansar... A senhorita aceita jantar comigo? Seremos somente nós dois. Talvez eu possa lhe esclarecer que não há nada que eu não goste em você.

Jack sabia que arrancaria dela um sorriso e não se enganou. Naquela noite jantaram juntos e foi uma noite agradabilíssima.

* * *


	10. Estrelas e músicas

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Dez

* * *

SE OS VENTOS CONTINUASSEM fortes, chegariam a Ascensão dali a cinco dias, mas o tempo tinha mudado e uma suave brisa não permitia mais do que três nós. Jack estava insatisfeito, mas pelo menos seu gosto pela música tinha voltado e agora ele e Stephen tocavam Boccherini para uma espectadora sorridente.

— Vela à vista! - berrou o homem no cesto da gávea. - Ó do convés, vela vista a estibordo!

Jack largou o violino sobre a mesa e correu para cima, os longos e loiros cabelos amarrados escondidos sob o chapéu lhe davam um ar austero e soberbo, mas ele entendia muito bem de seu ofício e não havia ninguém melhor do que ele para enfrentar a Baptiste, que se movia lentamente, ao longe, mas parecia mais rápida do que a Surprise.

— Preparar os canhões! Sr. Smith, tocar _todos a seus postos._ Sr. Pullings, acorde todo o pessoal.

— Sim, senhor - respondeu Pullings, mas hesitou. - Senhor...

— O que foi, Tom? - quis saber Jack.

Mas Pullings não respondeu, meneou a cabeça e correu para os conveses de baixo.

— A coisa vai ficar feia, senhorita. Aconselho que fique em seu camarote e espere a batalha findar - Jack disse sorrindo e saiu sem esperar resposta, queria logo agarrar a Baptiste e liquidar seu capitão.

Lutar em mar calmo era sentença de morte, não havia como pôr o leme a barlavento, para deixar a proa se aproximar da linha do vento, ou então desviar, de propósito, a proa do rumo que vinham seguindo, para surpreender o inimigo. Somente se poderia atirar, e era atirar com fúria e pontaria para que o lado oposto não pudesse saber o que aconteceu e muito menos responder com poder de fogo superior. Era preciso ser preciso e rápido, estrategicamente destrutivo. E Jack sorriu com aquele pensamento, conhecia os _surprises _e a habilidade que tinham com canhões. Restava apenas rezar para que os _baptistes _não fossem igualmente bons.

O navio francês foi o primeiro a lançar fogo. Tinham um canhão de cano longo que fazia as balas zunirem por sobre as cabeças inglesas, mas a cada bala francesa, um urro ufanista vinha dos ingleses. Bem próximo agora, o Baptiste avançava com canhoneadas que mais e mais partiam cabos, velas e mastros, mas nada podia fazer a Surprise, a não ser esperar o momento certo. E este veio quando os dois navios emparelharam. Mesmo antes de ouvirem a voz do comandante francês dar a ordem para bombardear, os surprises fizeram seus canhões cantarem. arrebentando primeiramente os canhões inferiores do inimigo. A segunda salva, lançada em pouco mais de um minuto, calou a maioria dos canhões superiores, e a terceira destroçou o convéns. Então os ingleses rugiram e jogaram-se contra o Baptiste, com suas espadas, sabres, machadinhas e pistolas empunhadas.

— Água a seis pés no poço, comandante! - era o carpinteiro preocupado, o lenço passava na testa, mas sem conseguir secar todo suor que nela escorria.

— Qual é a conta do açougueiro? - quis saber Jack, olhando para dentro do vão enorme que uma bala de canhão fizera no tombadilho e que dava luz direta à mesa de operações do doutor. Maturin balançou a cabeça, irritado, e voltou a costurar o rosto de um marujo.

O tumulto da pós-batalha era quase mais mórbido do que a batalha em si, porque o choro desiludido, o pedido de ajuda e o grito de desespero poderiam deixar o mais forte homem tão impressionado que o transformaria num menino largado ao desamparo. Mas apesar de seus olhos estarem marejados e nada acostumados com os sons de uma batalha, a Srta. Hathaway continuava a auxiliar o doutor sem reclamações. Quando todos os _suprises _feridos foram atendidos, era noite, porém, a leve brisa não conseguiu espantar o fedor do sangue sendo lavado nos conveses. Os marceneiros e carpinteiros, auxiliados pelos marujos em serviço, colocavam ordem na Suprise. A água no poço fora contida e o buraco no casco tinha sido remendado. Se tudo desse certo, iriam poder consertá-lo definitivamente em Ascensão.

— Sr. Babbington, por favor, vá até a enfermaria e peça para a Srta. Hathaway vir até aqui, se ela não estiver ocupada.

Babbington respondeu com um miado e pouco depois voltou escoltando uma estranha Srta. Hathaway, que apesar das vestes ensangüentadas, sorriu ao bater na madeira da porta e cumprimentar o comandante. Jack, ao contrário, perdeu o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, e com uma expressão preocupada pediu:

— O que, em nome de Deus, aconteceu-lhe, senhorita?

— Bem, meu caro comandante, cuidar dos feridos não é um trabalho tão fácil quanto presumi que pudesse ser...

— Eu a entendo - murmurou Jack ao se lembrar de uma das cirurgias feitas por Stephen, na qual quase desmaiara.

— Gostaria de pedir gentilmente ao senhor por roupas apropriadas para tal serviço. Camisas, calções... talvez um avental. Porque se continuar desse jeito, quando chegarmos a Ascensão não terei um vestido sequer para usar.

— Calções e camisas, claro, claro - repetiu batendo a mão na testa. - KILLICK! - urrou.

— Sim, comandante - respondeu Killick num sussurro, logo ao lado de Jack.

— Oh - murmurou Jack ao se dar conta que o despenseiro estava quase colado a ele. E baixando a voz, pediu: - Arrume calções e camisas para a senhorita.

Killick arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que seu comandante aceitaria àqueles pedidos.

— Para ela usar? Onde já se viu disso? Uma mulher usando roupas de homem? - bufou indignado. - E eu tenho que providenciar tudo. Onde vamos parar? Que tempos são esses?

— Ora, Sr. Killick, se ver uma mulher em trajes masculinos o incomoda mais do que ver homens retalhados e em frangalhos, então acredito que devo continuar usando meus vestidos - rosnou a Srta. Hathaway em tom muito sério, fazendo os olhos de Killick percorrerem pelo camarote, cheios de vergonha. Quando Jack finalmente encontrara uma frase apropriada para a situação, a Srta. Hathaway já havia se retirado do aposento.

À noite, a Srta. Hathaway pôde ouvir os oficiais jantando e comemorando a vitória, no entanto, aquilo a deixou muito irritada e contrariada: como era possível, com tal montante de mortos e feridos, os oficiais comemorarem? Ela não conseguia abafar com o travesseiro as gargalhadas e piadinhas deles (algumas muito sem graça e outras um tanto ofensivas). Sem condições de permanecer ouvindo-as, subiu para o convés em suas roupas de dormir mesmo, mas enrolada no cobertor, e sentou-se sob a murada de boreste, onde fechou os olhos para melhor ouvir o belo e único som que lhe chegava aos ouvidos: o marulhar das ondas no casco da Surprise. Um crepitar diferente fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e vislumbrasse uma figura sorridente.

— Não acreditei encontrar mais ninguém por aqui - disse Georgine. Stephen sorriu e apontou com a cabeça para os vultos logo adiante, vultos escondidos que mantinham o navio em sua rota. - Pensei que você estivesse com os oficiais no camarote do comandante.

— Esses jantares são um tanto maçantes para civis, especialmente depois de uma batalha como a que experimentamos.

— Hum. Então fiz bem em recusar ao convite.

— Não é o que o comandante acha.

_******_

— _Srta. Hathaway, jantaremos às 6 horas em meu camarote para festejarmos a vitória._

— _Comandante, se não for grande petulância gostaria de declinar de seu pedido. Sinto-me tão exausta e suja. Como eu poderia comparecer a um evento social tão desleixada?_

— _A senhorita não deve se preocupar, Killick poderá arranjar toda água doce que precisar..._

— _Não, não, meu caro comandante. Não me sinto à vontade gastando sua preciosa água. Se fosse dia eu talvez tomasse um bom banho de mar, mas à noite e com este vento... não me atrevo. O senhor me dá licença?_

_Jack não respondeu, apenas abriu caminho para que ela passasse._

_******_

— Não tive a intenção de ser rude - ela disse quase horrorizada, os grandes olhos negros brilhavam para Stephen.

— Não é necessário que se explique. Eu a entendo muitíssimo bem.

— Por favor, não pense mal de mim, Stephen, só não me encontro em estado de espírito...

— Eu entendo, minha cara. Mas tenha a certeza de que você será obrigada a remediar a situação. O comandante é um homem que gosta muito dessas cordialidades da marinha.

Na noite seguinte, o comandante recebeu Georgine para jantar junto aos demais oficiais da Surprise. Eles pareciam um bando de tontos sorridentes e bêbados, distantes de tudo, presentes apenas para os assuntos do mar.

— Caro comandante - ela falou logo depois de cumprimentar a todos -, sei que o senhor é um homem ocupadíssimo e igualmente requisitado, por tal não se ofendeu com minha recusa, não é mesmo? Eu sinceramente não teria sido boa companhia e pelo que vejo, o senhor não perdeu nada com minha ausência - ela apontou discretamente para os demais oficiais. - O senhor tem um formidável grupo...

— Ora, senhorita - Jack a surpreendeu com um enorme sorriso -, uma mulher como a senhorita, tão polida, estudada e letrada, é sempre a melhor das companhias para homens como nós.

— Falando assim o senhor me deixa com peso na consciência.

Naquele momento Killick entrou na sala trazendo o jantar, e ficou provada e comprovada que a bondade e a generosidade naquela mulher eram natas.

— Sr. Killick - ela disse em baixo tom, tocando o antebraço dele -, acredito que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. - O velho marujo arregalou os olhos. - Não foi minha intenção ser dura e rude. Meu humor não estava no seu melhor dia...

Killick abriu uma nesga de sorriso, mas pareceu que ele sentia dores profundas, o que fez Jack soltar uma divertida e estrondosa gargalhada. Na mesma noite o comandante acompanhou a Srta. Hathaway até o camarote a fim de não permitir que nenhum dos oficiais bêbados a importunassem. Contudo, foi ele que se sentiu estranhamente importunado - ou seria espantado? - com o beijo de boa noite que recebeu dela em uma das bochechas.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o vento tinha cessado novamente e o sol escaldava.

— Vamos dar um mergulho, comandante? - foi Georgine quem o chamou, ela vestia um dos calções e a camisa que Killick havia lhe dado, a gola desabotoada mostrava traços de seus seios fartos. Jack sorriu e respondeu que não era uma boa hora. A mulher olhou em volta e viu que um grupo de oficiais a olhava com gosto, então se dirigiu a eles e ofereceu um banho em sua companhia. Eles aceitaram sem pestanejar. E antes de mergulhar, Georgine fitou o comandante com um olhar sedutor, soltou os cabelos e pulou para dentro do mar.

— Um bichinho perigoso, não acha? - Jack olhou para o lado e fez uma careta para Stephen, que não conteve a gargalhada.

Ao meio-dia surgiu o vento norte, direto na popa, forte, furioso e a marujada pulou de um lado a outro fazendo a Surprise zunir sobre a água diretamente a Ascensão. Mais uma noite o camarote onde os oficiais jantavam se transformou em festa. Até mesmo a Srta. Hathaway bebia. Bebia e se interessava mais e mais pelo comandante, o homem que num primeiro momento foi aspirante a marido, lá em Portsmouth, diante da vitrine de uma botica. A madrugada entrou com mais força nas velas da Surprise e os oficiais brindavam ao vento. Quando finalmente a Srta. Hathaway se pôs de pé para se retirar, os oficiais resolveram descansar, e ela e o comandante permaneceram sozinhos no estreito corredor diante da porta do camarote dela, que não era confortável.

— Espero que tenha gostado do jantar. Gostaria de ter providenciado um de seus pratos favoritos, mas é muito difícil quando o estoque...

— Comandante, certamente jantaremos em um lugar mais apropriado, onde eu possa lhe numerar meus... pratos... favoritos - ela falou pausadamente, desequilibrando-se propositalmente num dos balanços do navio e apoiando-se em Jack para não cair. - Perdoe-me, acho que o vinho me pegou.

Jack sorriu, afastou um fiapo de cabelos que desceu pela testa dela e sem esperar, recebeu um beijo e mãos em volta de seu corpo. Ao contrário do que Georgine temia, Jack não se esquivou da demonstração de afeto e, sim, puxou-a mais para perto de seu corpo. Com um chute, ele abriu a porta do aposento dela e entraram ainda aos beijos. Ela abriu o paletó do uniforme e depois a camisa e suas mãos encontraram a pele quente dele. Jack sorriu ainda mais e afastou o rosto de Georgine, com as mãos nos cabelos negros, por um instante queria vê-la sorrir também; queria ver a expressão no rosto dela... E viu. Viu isso e muito mais, então, voltou a beijá-la e percorrer-lhe o corpo com mãos afoitas e carinhosas. Entretanto, quando ela falou: _Comandante, o senhor será gentil?, _Jack acordou_._ Acordou como se tudo não passasse de um sonho.

— É melhor a senhorita... é melhor eu tornar a minha cabine - gaguejou afastando-a de si e lhe dando as costas, mas ela o segurou, tentando beijá-lo novamente. Jack bruscamente se apartou, zangado e incrédulo.

Imensamente magoada e envergonhada, Georgine fugiu das vistas do comandante, indo se esconder na enfermaria, onde surpreendeu três marujos se embebedando. A principio, eles se esquivaram e intentaram sair, mas ela se sentou e pegou uma das garrafas, virando-a e sorvendo o líquido como se fosse água.

— Você! Passe-me a sua garrafa! - ela ordenou e o marujo obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado dela. Os outros tornaram a se sentar e foram se embebedando junto da senhorita.

Stephen entrou na enfermaria, pegando os quatro de surpresa, mas eles já estavam tão embriagados que nem mesmo se o comandante aparecesse teriam tido outra vontade que não a de convidá-lo a beber. Stephen tentou levar Georgine de volta ao camarote, mas ela foi relutante e agressiva, uma persuasão eficiente na concepção do doutor. Assim, ele resolveu que cuidaria daquela ressaca no dia seguinte. Foi exatamente o que fez, além de carregar Georgine inconsciente até o camarote antes que o dia raiasse e outros marujos a vissem naquele estado lastimável. Somente no dia subsequente foi que Georgine melhorou do estômago, mas a cabeça continuava parecendo um gigantesco sino que badalava incansável. Ela continuava indignada e insatisfeita por conta da rejeição do comandante da Surprise, e Babbington, ao convidar a Srta. Hathaway, em nome do comandante, para o chá da tarde, descobriu da pior forma o quão amarga uma mulher podia ser. Stephen foi testemunha.

— Faça o favor, Sr. Babbington, de voltar à presença de seu comandante e dizer a ele que essa história de bêbado não se lembrar do que fez ou DEIXOU de fazer eu não aceitarei. Diga também que não estou em condições de acompanhá-lo no chá e também no jantar ou em qualquer outra atividade que ele propuser.

— Babbington, espere! - interveio Stephen e saiu com o oficial até o convés. - É melhor me deixar falar com o comandante. Esqueça o que a senhorita lhe disse, seria melhor para ela, para você e para o comandante, está bem?

O jovem oficial fitou Stephen por alguns instantes, imaginando se o pedido do doutor não seria uma traição ao seu comandante, mas depois de pouco ponderar, sorriu e obedeceu porque sabia que o doutor e o comandante eram muito amigos e certamente jamais um iria querer o mal do outro.

* * *


	11. Nuvens e ventania

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo Onze_

_

* * *

_

_Surprise, __Ascensão, 22 de outubro de 1804._

_Entramos na ilha sob os olhares intimidadores dos ilhéus. __Não houve luta nem mesmo desentendimento. O doutor __Maturin e eu encontramo-nos com o almirante Cunnigan, __que nos recebeu com pompas e cordialidade. Sinceramente, __esperei pelo contrário, mas vejo agora que o almirante é um __homem de palavra e respeito. Aceitou o resgate se elevar o __valor, coisa que muito se vê nos dias de hoje; hospedou-nos __em sua propriedade e teve a gentileza de fornecer-nos todas __provisões necessárias para nosso retorno à Inglaterra. __Permaneceremos em Ascensão apenas por dois dias, para o __completo conserto do casco avariado da Surprise, em seguida, __sem delongas, partiremos._

_Cmte. Jack Aubrey._

.

O almirante Hathaway era um homem a frente de seu tempo, quem o via pela primeira vez, depois de sua soltura, diria que não passava de um almofadinha arrogante, mas ele estava felicíssimo por poder tornar à Inglaterra nos braços da filha, embora estivesse muito preocupado com a volta, porque em Ascensão, apesar de ser prisioneiro, tinha ouvido que os franceses armaram um esquadra para dominar aquelas águas. E era uma esquadra formidável, composta por navios de primeira e segunda linha, recém saídos dos estaleiros, impecavelmente armados com o que havia de melhor e mais moderno na artilharia. Os oficiais e tripulação, diziam, eram as mais habilitadas de que já se ouvira falar, não havia nau inglesa, nem mesmo a HMS Victory, do tão onipotente Lorde Nelson seria páreo para a organizada esquadra. Mas para os Surprises o que acontecia era que os franceses maricas ainda não haviam enfrentado uma embarcação inglesa de porte, de valor, de habilidade como a de Lorde Nelson, se tivessem, não ousariam blasfemar contra tão honrado cavalheiro.

Em Madeira, sete outras naus de guerra se juntaram à Surprise e a transformaram num pequeno barquinho que aspirava ser o que jamais poderia: um grande navio de guerra. Embora fosse conhecido por suas façanhas e adorado por muitos dos tripulantes das outras embarcações inglesas, seus oficiais superiores o consideravam um mero capitão que jamais se tornaria almirante.

Mas aconteceu que, também em Madeira, o correio marítimo deixara uma correspondência oficial do almirantado de Plymouth, assinada pelo próprio conde de Cornwall, com instruções particulares ao comandante Jack Aubrey, agora Comodoro da esquadra, para que se demorasse algum tempo em Madeira e aguardasse pela "magnífica" esquadra francesa e a arrastasse a emboscada nas proximidades de La Corunha, onde galeões de comandante Olivares D'Ávila esperavam resgatar seu maior tesouro saqueado: a virtude de sua futura princesa.

Jack recebeu congratulações de dois ou três oficiais que eram verdadeiras, de coração. As outras foram dadas da boca para fora, com olhares de través e narizes empinados. Mas nada o satisfez mais do que as canhoneadas com as quais a marujada de todas as embarcações o recebeu depois da nomeação. Com a animação da nomeação, Jack esquecera completamente do ocorrido na Surprise, mesmo porque havia ficado entre Georgine e ele, mas a mulher não estava mais a bordo, pedira ao pai que arrumasse outra embarcação "mais adequada" as suas regalias. Jack somente descobriu que os Hathaway haviam se acomodado em outro navio no jantar que o almirante Robertson oferecera em sua homenagem e em sua mais nova embarcação: a _HMS Agamemnon_, uma nau de terceira linha, de 64 peças de artilharia, amorosamente chamada de _Eggs and Bacon_. O almirante Hathaway se desculpou por não ter lhe dado satisfações, mas justificou-se bem ao dizer que não era assunto relevante a um comodoro preocupar-se com civis, parabenizou-o uma vez mais e disse que o almirante Jankins o tinha recebido muito bem.

_._

_Agamemnon, __La Corunha, 05 de dezembro de 1804._

_Cara Sophia, _

_Ouvi dizer que quando se tem grande poder nas mãos tudo __caminha com perfeição: os homens respeitam e obedecem __cegamente seus superiores. Devo discordar de quem escreveu __esta premissa. Tenho encontrado grandes barreiras em meu __caminho. Por que se preocupam tanto estes homens? Será que __não enxergam que não serei comodoro por muito mais tempo? __Respeito seus aforismos e experiências anteriores, muitos __deles são mais marinheiros do que eu jamais poderei ser, mas __se este cargo me foi dado é porque devo ter algum valor, não __acha, querida? Bem, o relato da batalha me foge ao __pensamento agora, existem outras inquietações em minha __mente que imploram a mim algo que não posso oferecer. No __entanto, levo comigo a velha Surprise, à qual comando __tornarei com toda certeza. Você poderá ler nos jornais, dentro __de alguns dias, até mesmo antes de receber esta carta, __sobre como se deu a batalha. Perdoe-me por ser tão enfadonho __e não estar empolgado com algo que deveria ser o centro de __minhas atenções. No entanto, estou feliz. Feliz porque não __tardará agora para nos reencontrarmos e aguardo isso com __extremo anseio. A falta que você me faz não há como entender __e muito menos comparar com qualquer outra falta que eu já __tenha sentido: fome, sede, frio._

_Sempre seu, __Jack Aubrey._

* * *


	12. E cai a chuva

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Doze

* * *

_ESQUADRA SOB O COMANDO DO COMODORO AUBREY ARRUÍNA A MARAVILHA FRANCESA_

_Notavelmente a ousadia e a coragem de Jack Aubrey, capitão-de-mar-e-guerra feito comodoro na última expedição a ilha de Madeira, conduziu a Marinha Real a fenomenal e devastador combate entre Titãs. Vários relatos, desde almirantes a meros marujos, confirmam que Aubrey é um dos comandantes de maior grandeza que lutam incansavelmente para o bem da coroa. Seu apelido, Jack Sortudo, entre os que o conhecem e que conhecem suas façanhas, só vem a aumentar a crença de que há um toque divino em seu ser sempre que executa manobras e planos. _

_Navegando contra a mais eficiente esquadra de todos os tempos, a chamada Maravilha francesa, o comodoro liderou o confronto singular que arruinou o convés do Josefine, aplacou a ira do incendiado LaRochelle e fez tremer as bases do Francine. Provocando revolta no restante da esquadra, Aubrey fez que ela o perseguisse até La Corunha, onde encontrou outra poderosa esquadra, a espanhola, sedenta pelo sangue de um único francês: o comandante da Venus, Dantè Berton, cuja luxúria o cegara e o levara ao fim certeiro: a prisão espanhola. Berton extinguiu o desejo do príncipe espanhol em desposar a donzela portuguesa Lady Lourdes Aguiar. Aproveitando-se da cólera dos espanhóis, do vento favorável e dos excelentes oficiais sob seu comando, Aubrey abocanhou, além dos três navios destruídos em Madeira, dois outros franceses lotados de produtos originários das Índias e mais dois que o perseguiam. Em nome da honra e da cordialidade, o comandante da esquadra espanhola cedeu uma pequena vantagem de cinqüenta milhas aos ingleses, já que a guerra entre Espanha e Inglaterra ainda era declarada, para depois persegui-lo e afundá-lo. Porém, a velocidade dos ingleses com seus marinheiros de primeira linha foi infinitamente superior a pouca prática espanhola, que ficou milhas e milhas de distância perdidas em brumas depois que o comodoro os logrou com uma de suas geniais e um tanto inusitadas idéias, penetrar a costa e confundir os espanhóis com a neblina cerrada._

_Mesmo sabendo que ao chegar a Plymouth sua nomeação lhe seria retirada, o comandante Aubrey se mostrou solícito e imensamente satisfeito com os resultados de sua incursão. Modesto como sempre, recebeu a condecoração e as menções honrosas corando, mas com grande orgulho por servir a Marinha Real Inglesa._

_É deste tipo de homem que as armadas inglesas necessitam. É esse tipo de homem que falta em nossas linhas de batalha._

Esta era a notícia nos principais vespertinos das grandes cidades inglesas.

_*****_

_Relic,_

_Madeira, 28 de novembro de 1804._

_Cara Condessa de Norwich,_

_É com pesar que escrevo estas mal traçadas linhas. Em verdade, peço desculpas por estar ditando a carta, mas um pequeno ocaso impede que eu utilize a mão direita. Desde que deixei Portsmouth venho ponderando sobre este difícil assunto, porém, sinto-me no dever de lhe enviar esta correspondência ao invés de lhe deixar a par somente quando para aí eu retornar. Meu desentendimento com o amigo Aubrey me levou a crer que não sou homem certo para casar com a senhora. Há muito mais do que posso compreender e aceitar no seu relacionamento com Aubrey. Seria um grande equívoco querer fazê-la esquecê-lo quando ele é o centro de suas atenções e eu, um mero espectador. Portanto, libero-a deste inconveniente compromisso ciente de que a senhora dar-se-á conta de meus motivos reais._

_Espero que possamos conversar melhor quando eu retornar a Portsmouth, para deixar claro o assunto. Não quero sua inimizada, muito pelo contrário, espero sinceramente que a senhora abra seu coração e liberte-me._

_Sempre seu,_

_Jake Jankins._

*****

A carta soltou-se lentamente dos dedos da condessa e tocou o chão sem fazer qualquer ruído, no entanto, seu coração aumentou no peito e pulsou quase o rebentando ao compasso das palavras desaforadas repletas de inverdades, suposições e mal-entendidos, recém lidas. Era certo que Jankins estivesse preocupado pouco antes de deixar o chalé da condessa na tarde de seu último dia em Portsmouth, todavia, fora antes do completo entendimento entre eles, antes da jura de amor que ele fizera a ela, antes do envolvente e apaixonado beijo de despedida. Havia que existir explicação melhor. Ela não jamais se deitara com outro homem que não fosse seu falecido marido.

Era continuamente a mesma condição, as pessoas eram distintas, os lugares eram diferentes, mas era continuamente a mesma condição: uma viúva jamais seria benquista, bem vista ou totalmente aceita no cruel mundo social da corte inglesa. Lembrava do tempo da infância, da vida no campo e do quão bem vivera com o pai, com os amigos. Mas era triste pensar no passado porque a direcionava sempre ao mesmo fim: Portsmouth. Se ao menos tivesse esquecido de sua juventude, se tivesse dado ouvidos à arquiduquesa da Áustria e partido com ela no ano seguinte à morte de seu marido, filho da arquiduquesa, tudo estaria completamente diferente.

Então a condessa chorou, e naquele dia não viu a luz do sol, proibiu que os criados saíssem da propriedade e ordenou que fechassem os portões, não esperava receber ninguém. Não queria mostrar-se uma mulher vulgar com os portões sempre abertos a quem desejasse adentrá-los. Contudo, quem a viria visitar se era a única que conhecia o conteúdo da carta? De qualquer forma, cerrou as cortinas de seu aposento de dormir, sentou sobre a cama e continuou a chorar.

Era uma esplendorosa tarde ensolarada de sábado, o duque de Fareham estranhou pela segunda vez consecutiva a ausência da amiga condessa, mulher que o deixava tão em paz quando ao seu lado, era vibrante e gentil, completamente apaixonada pela natureza. Depois de conhecer os jardins de seu castelo nas colinas arborizadas de Fareham, a condessa ansiava rever o duque e lhe entreter, como se somente sua humildade e obediência devessem aos convites que ele lhe fazia.

Nem mesmo lorde Kipling e sua esposa tinham visto ou recebido em sua casa a condessa de Norwich nos últimos dias, eles que andavam quase todos os dias a conversar, jantar ou indo ao teatro.

Antes de se ressentir com o súbito sumiço da condessa, o duque enviou seu servo particular até a casa dela, mas ele retornou três vezes das infrutíferas viagens àquele lugar. Por fim, o duque em pessoa foi visitar o esconderijo de tal gentil senhora, porque se preocupava com ela. Sim, esconderijo era o nome apropriado porque a distinguiu nitidamente espiando por entre as cortinas do andar superior quando sua carruagem alcançou as proximidades da construção. Certamente não era do feitio dela desviar da companhia dele, a condessa jamais fora inconveniente ou enganosa, muito menos declinara de quaisquer uns de seus convites, saborosamente divertidos - como ela os denominava - fossem eles feitos para o dia ou para a noite, porque a condessa tinha uma queda pelo duque anfitrião.

Seria a primeira vez, na história de vida do duque, que corria atrás de uma mulher. E se a principio ele se irritou em ser deixado a esperar - era uma ousadia, um desaforo, era inaceitável, e formou maus pensamentos em relação à educada e polida condessa de Norwich -, no segundo seguinte, não pôde precisar o sentimento que quase o devastou quando a ama apareceu chorando e apelando por desculpas, tagarelando num fraco francês sem cessar. Trazia uma carta nas mãos, já com a tinta borrada, que sacudia de um lado a outro sem se dar conta de que a curiosidade do duque para com o que havia escrito naquele papel crescia instante a instante.

De cima de sua grandeza e posição, o duque arrancou de qualquer forma o papel das mãos da mulher e sem lhe dirigir qualquer palavra pôs-se a ler as mal escritas linhas. De cima de sua grandeza e posição, o duque deitou a carta sobre a mesa de centro e se esparramou sobre o sofá como se fosse um simplório sem classe alguma, como alguém que não tivesse vivido no mundo da educação com base nas regras de etiqueta. Àquela altura, a ama estava de joelhos, as mãos escondiam o rosto de menina no corpo de uma mulher madura tentando abafar o incontrolável choro de desespero e desgosto, murmurando, sem perceber,_ Pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi à mon bien-aimé dame?_

O duque pigarreou e a ama saiu de seu transe.

— Desejo ver a condessa agora - disse fitando os avermelhados olhos verdes da mulher, que hesitou entre desobedecer às ordens de sua senhora e às do duque. Avaliou a situação e decidiu que o auxílio do duque seria melhor do que permitir que mais lágrimas fossem derramadas pelos olhos de sua condessa.

A ama bateu na porta do quarto de sua senhora e a empurrou com suavidade. A luz do corredor mal iluminou o caminho, mas o duque vislumbrou a cama que à condessa servia de jazigo.

— Augusta - a voz grossa a sobressaltou e ela se endireitou sobre a cama, sentando-se ereta. Acreditara que a ama entrara para lhe trazer o chá e lhe dizer que havia dispensado outro serviçal do duque. Sentindo-se atraiçoada, mirou a porta em busca da serviçal para ralhar com ela, mas foi interrompida pela voz grossa do duque, que se aproximou dela, sentando-se à beirada da cama. - Augusta, eu li a carta que Jankins lhe escreveu - e tocou de leve a mão dela.

As chamas das velas clareavam o aposento agora e a condessa viu quando a ama fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando os senhores sozinhos.

— Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la porque me importo com você, Augusta. Você precisa ser forte. Não é a culpada. Eu sei que não é. Se fosse, eu saberia com toda a certeza. Eu sei quando as mulheres são simplesmente ambiciosas, sei melhor do que qualquer outro homem.

Ele realmente era sabedor daqueles assuntos. Era um duque, um homem requisitado, procurada e almejado por mulheres que gostavam muito mais de riquezas do que de carinhos.

— Minha cara, eu lhe asseguro que assim que os pés daquele homem tocarem a Inglaterra nós saberemos a verdade. Ela se revelará e você não terá que se preocupar com bocas imundas e ousadas. Eu lhe asseguro.

— Você assegura, Roderick? Garante?

Não era a mesma mulher, definitivamente. A força interior, a vivacidade, a inabalável imponência haviam se extinguido. Não havia mais aquela certeza de que conhecia a verdade, de que estava acima de quaisquer comentários. Não existia mais a dona da própria vida.

— Eu garanto, minha cara - o duque repetiu, puxando-a para perto de si, fazendo com que ela recostasse a cabeça em seu peito para acariciar-lhe os longos e negros cabelos soltos. Sentiu o choro abafado e pôde conceber Jankins em sua frente: escória, resto dos restos, _persona non grata_ e desleal que subira à custa de outrem e agora apunhalava incansavelmente o peito amigo. Homem que conquistara a total atenção de tão fascinante mulher... Era incrível como certos homens podiam ser tão mais afortunados quanto todos outros e mesmo assim jogavam tudo para o ar para o que, provavelmente, se revelaria um rabo de saia vulgar e incontrolável.

— Darei uma palavra com lorde Kipling...

— NÃO! - ela quase gritou, mas arrependida, o fitou com olhos trêmulos. - Perdoe-me, Roderick. Mas... não quero que isso se alastre. Deixe-me conversar com Jake antes de tudo...

— E você ainda quer vê-lo?

— Não é uma questão de querer. Eu preciso saber o que houve.

Os olhos da condessa lhe sorriram apesar dos lábios não demonstrarem sentimento algum, e o duque, num impulso, segurou o rosto alvo e macio dela com as duas mãos, ficando a mirá-la com ternura. O momento se tornou constrangedor e a condessa baixou os olhos e levantou da cama. O duque a seguiu até a janela, onde ela abriu o cortinado para espiar a entrada da propriedade.

— Você deveria deixar este lugar, Augusta. Venha ficar em Portchester comigo. Divertiremos-nos com mais freqüência...

— Eu... talvez - respondeu ainda constrangida. Ele sorriu.

— Vou pedir que preparem seu malão com as melhores roupas - soou como uma ordem. - O ar daquelas bandas lhe fará melhor. Venha - e estendeu o braço, mas ela não o pegou.

— Eu preciso me trocar - murmurou rindo de si própria.

— E por quê? Está maravilhosa nesse vestido, basta que jogue um xale sobre os ombros e me acompanhe...

— Com esses olhos manchados?

— Com esses olhos manchados.

* * *


	13. Soneto da hora final

_

* * *

_

Capítulo Treze

* * *

SONETO DA HORA FINAL

Vinícius de Moraes

.

Será assim, amiga! Um certo dia

Estando nós a contemplar o poente

Sentiremos no rosto de repente

O beijo leve de uma aragem fria.

Tu me olharás silenciosamente

E eu te olharei, também, com nostalgia.

E partiremos tontos de poesia

Para a porta de treva aberta em frente.

Ao transpor as fronteiras do Segredo

Tu calma me dirás: Não tenhas medo,

E eu calmo te direi: Sê forte.

E como dois antigos namorados

Noturnamente tristes e enlaçados

Nós entraremos nos jardins da morte.

* * *

COM O MÊS DE DEZEMBRO chegou a esquadra comandada pelo comodoro Aubrey, chegaram as festas, as condecorações e chegou Jake Jankins acompanhado pela filha do almirante Hathaway, a bela e cheia de talentos Gigi. Jack Aubrey mal esperou receber os elogios e cumprimentos e pulou do deck para a estrada pensando na carta que escrevera quando no porto de La Corunha, a bordo da Agamemnon, em cinco de dezembro último. Escrevera a Sophia, mas não era diretamente a ela tais palavras. Alugou um cavalo e tocou em disparada para a casa da colina. Era evidente quem tinha um anseio, o anseio de encontrar a condessa. Chegando lá, porém, deparou-se apenas com alguns derradeiros serviçais que se aprontavam para a partida a Portchester, mais especificamente ao castelo do duque de Fareham. Tardaria a chegar ao castelo se fosse a cavalo, mas seria tarde demais esperar o dia seguinte. Carecia ser agora, carecia ser naquele dia. Então partiu, o cavalo ofegante não parou um segundo sequer, nem ao menos tentou, parecia estar ciente de que o objetivo de seu cavaleiro necessitava ser atingido em menor tempo possível.

Na saída da estrada para Portchester a carruagem do duque estagnou quando a condessa viu Jake Jankins de braço dado a uma jovem mulher. Jake estancou e não soube bem o que fazer quando a condessa de Norwich veio em sua direção. Mas sorriu e tocou a mão de Gigi para tomar confiança, e quando a condessa parou diante deles, cumprimentou-a com gosto e solicitude. Não foi com gosto e solicitude, porém, que recebeu a mão espalmada da nobre na face esquerda, e não foi com gosto e solicitude que percebeu a lágrima que dos olhos dela rolou. O duque em pessoa estava ao lado deles, um segundo depois, e tomando a condessa pelo braço, guiou-a até sua carruagem para retomarem o caminho do castelo. Nenhum dos dois nobres se manifestou ao ocorrido, nem a condessa em tom de arrependimento, nem o duque em tom de repreensão, embora pensassem em se pronunciar talvez quando chegassem ao castelo. Não foi o que aconteceu. Mudos, esperaram que os criados lhes servissem e cada qual foi para seu aposento.

Dois, três ou talvez quatro foram os cavalos que entraram trotando pelos terrenos. O último, no entanto, adentrou cavalgando a madrugada, sobressaltando quem ainda estava de pé. O soar das batidas na maciça porta acordou tantos outros e fez dois serviçais ficarem mal-humorados por terem de abrir a porta e anunciarem uma presença distinta apesar das horas já bastante tardes.

— Sua graça, com sua licença - uma serviçal adentrou a saleta onde a condessa estava a ler. A nobre ergueu os olhos avermelhados e recebeu a mulher: - O comandante...

— Por favor - ela estendeu a mão, impedindo a continuação da frase -, diga que isso não são horas de ver alguém. Não. Diga que não estou. Melhor! Diga que eu morri!

A empregada arregalou os olhos, fez uma vênia e se retirou. A condessa soltou-se no sofá, voltando a fitar a enorme lareira, com a impressão de que não deveria ter mandando Jake Jankins partir sem tê-la visto. Já tinha sido suficientemente grosseira na rua, naquela tarde, não era preciso ser agora também.

— Eu entendo que não queira receber ninguém, mas eu mereço sua atenção!

Num salto, a condessa se virou para a porta e ao ver que era Jack Aubrey a sua frente, correu a abraçá-lo. Espantado e hesitante em retribuir ao pedido de carinho, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Jack apenas tocou os ombros dela, mas o choro abafado em sua farda fez a dor da mulher entrar em seu peito como se fora atravessado por uma espada. Então envolveu-a com os braços num forte e poderoso abraço. Quando finalmente ela se afastou, soltou-a por completo e ouviu-a murmurar com voz grave e sofrida:

— Você estava coberto de razão, Jack. Eu fui uma grande tola!

— Você só confiou demais em seu coração...

— Não. Eu quis me afastar dele.

— Se afastar de quem?

Augusta levantou os olhos para Jack e o encarou. Passados alguns segundos tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos e então o beijou. Jack a afastou, segurando-a pelos ombros e a encarou com seriedade.

— Eu já estou condenada - explicou. - Deixei que você partisse de mim e o perdi.

— Não, não me perdeu de todo - respondeu Jack sorrindo e com o peito inflado. - Mas jamais poderia ser seu por completo.

— Basta-me estar ciente de que não perdi meu espaço dentro de seu coração - ela recostou o rosto sobre o peito dele e sentiu mãos envolverem seu corpo.

O frenesi do momento não permitiu que ambos pensassem nas implicações daquele ato. Era insensato, era pecado e tudo mais que alguém pudesse adjetivar, Jack, porém, não queria saber como o denominariam daquele dia em diante, queria manter apenas sua amada Gussie nos braços e apertá-la, tocá-la e beijá-la, saciando seu desejo a muito asilado. Ela cheirava tão bem, a pele macia roçando a sua enchia-lhe o peito de amor, os gemidos quase mudos, quiçá envergonhados, o tiravam do eixo e somente desejava poder esquecer que se dessem fim àquele delicioso momento, teria de voltar à vidinha sem sal que tinha. Meteu-se nela com mais vontade e a sentiu tremer. Beijou fervorosamente, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, e assim que ela abriu os olhos, ele sorriu mais do que feliz. Gussie o mirava ainda ofegante, com os grandes olhos redondos e as bochechas rosadas, o que fez Jack sorrir ainda mais e beijá-la com suave carícia. Porém, ao se afastar, percebeu uma lágrima descendo pela face direita dela, escorrendo até chegar a seu polegar.

* * *


End file.
